mi verdugo
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: Sakura es capturada y durante el tiempo que permanece presa es torturada de una manera cruel y despiadada. ¿como llego sakura a esto? ¿que pasara después de esto? ahora fic! final arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues hace días que traía esta idea a en mente pero no me había dado el tiempo para escribir, es un pequeño one shot que me llego de la nada una mañana al despertarme me di cuenta que lo tenia en la cabeza y que no me lo podía sacar, así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MI VERDUGO.

Oscuridad, al parecer un maltrecho calabozo, ahí se encontraba, completamente golpeada, llena de sangre y su chacra mas débil que nunca podía decirse que en unas horas moriría.

Había sido capturada cuando se encontraba buscando pistas sobre el paradero de sasuke uchiha, había decido ir sola, no le importaban los peligros a los que se tuviera que enfrentar con tal de saber donde se encontraba el maldito que había herido tan gravemente a su mejor a migo, su hermano, mas que eso su única compañía, y por lo cual estaba apunto de perderlo.

Sus captores al parecer pretendían un ataque a Konoha o al menos eso le dieron a entender cuando la comenzaron a interrogar sobre el control de las entradas de la aldea. Podía escuchar tres voces dos de hombre y una de mujer, no podía ver de quienes se trataba.

-hablaras o quieres que te demos otra paliza como ayer?- hablo la mujer

-no les diré nada! no traicionare a mi aldea! aunque tuviera que cargar con la muerte no hablaría – hablo tratando se sonar segura.

- mira muñeca – dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a ella y rosando su mentón – no me gustaría golpearte de nuevo, es mas si nos dices lo que necesitamos saber pediré a nuestro líder que tenga consideración contigo después de destruir la aldea te deje en libertad, que te parece?-

- no hablare-

- es una lastima tener que acabar con una kunoichi tan linda como tu – se alejo de ella y sonto en largo suspiro – me hubiera gustado que aceptaras mi propuesta –

Llego entonces el segundo hombre, el no hablo pero escucho como la mujer le dio una indicación, no supo cual era hasta el momento en el que sintió el primer latigazo sobre su lastimado cuerpo. Era el quinto día seguido de interrogatorio y por cada vez que se negaba a dar una respuesta recibía latigazos era aproximadamente una hora de interrogación y la dejaban hasta el día siguiente, pero para ella era como si la torturaran por todo el día y solo la dejaran descansar en las noches. No sabia quien era el maldito líder que pretendía destruir su hermosa aldea, que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado había sabido salir adelante con el apoyo y cooperación de todos sus habitantes.

Habían terminado la tortura del día, la joven kunoichi se encontraba en el suelo por fin libre de los golpes pero presa del inmenso dolor que le causaban, no había grilletes que la mantuvieran presa solo el dolor y la falta de energía. Se coloco en posición fetal tratando de no sentir más dolor.

En tanto los que la habían interrogado hablaban con su líder informando que a pesar de toda la tortura que se le había dado la chica se negaba a hablar.

-ya lo intentamos todo, ella no habla-

-intente que hablara diciéndole que la liberaríamos y aun así se negó-

- están seguros que es de konoha?- hablo por primera vez el líder.

-completamente seguros, además porta la banda de la aldea-

- hmp, como siempre tendré que ser yo quien haga el trabajo, son unos inútiles!-

- ya intentamos todo, si la seguimos golpeando no dirá nada morirá y de nada habrá servido el que la tuviéramos aquí!-

-iré a terminar con esto, no quiero a nadie cerca, tengo mis métodos-

Los tres se quedaron paralizados, sabían que su líder era cruel y despiadado y a diferencia de ellos seria menos considerable con la joven.

Comenzaba a conciliar el sueño esperando que cuando despertara estuviera nuevamente en su amada aldea, con sus amigos…

Sueños…

Se estremeció al escuchar unos pasos eran diferentes a los que había oído en todo el tiempo que tenia ahí, intento ver de quien se trataba, pero el lugar era demasiado oscuro, no podía siquiera ver sus manos frente a ella, su preocupación aumento en el momento que escucho abrirse las rejas de su celda, solo era una persona, llego a pensar que tal vez le darían comida o algo para su dolor…

Ilusiones…

Sintió como la tomaban de la muñeca y la levantaban con brusquedad ya no sentía su cuerpo estaba destrozada, prefería morir a seguir sintiendo esa tortura, deseaba que todo terminara, aun a costa de no volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

-A si que no piensas hablar- era una voz diferente para ella, - responde! Anda habla o tomare medidas drásticas-

- no hablare, he tenido suficiente de esto, prefiero morir –

Intento mantenerse de pie pero al sentir una patada en el estomago callo bruscamente al suelo, su nuevo verdugo era aun peor que los demás, aun así tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que resistir, no pondría en peligro a sus amigos, a su aldea.

-a si que prefieres morir… pues bien morirás, pero antes respóndeme algo… - se inclino ante ella para levantar su rostro y poder mirarla…

Apenas miro esos ojos verdes sin brillo la soltó suavemente y se alejo de ella…

-que ocurre, no piensas matarme!- reto la kunoichi al notar que se alejaba.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos para que su verdugo se acercara nuevamente, estaba preparada para recibir otro golpe, pero en lugar de eso sintió que era tomada en brazos.

-suéltame maldito!- exigió la kunoichi temiendo por lo que le espera ahora, intento luchas pero de nada le serbio al sentir que era sostenida con fuerza pero sin afán de lastimarla así que solo se rindió.

No hubo respuesta por parte de el Verdugo, sintió como comenzaba a avanzar con ella en brazos tenia miedo no podía ver nada. Que pretendía al sacarla de ahí. Los peores pensamientos llegaron a la mente de la chica, no sabia que esperar, una sala de tortura, o algo peor. Dejaron de avanzar, no había ni un poco de luz, ni siquiera una mísera antorcha que le permitiera ver el lugar. Noto que era otro cuarto pues por fin pudo notar a lo lejos una pequeña vela encendida sobre una mesita. Pudo divisar que no muy lejos de ahí había una cama.

- maldición – soltó en susurro apenas audible para ella no podía ser verdad por que la había llevado a una habitación.

Fue colocada con cuidado sobre la cama intento pararse pero el dolor se lo impidió, veía la silueta del hombre que la había llevado ahí, pero no podía reconocer de quien se trataba.

El hombre se alejo de ella, haciendo que esta r tranquilizara, esperando que no regresara…

Miedo…

Podía sentir que su cabeza iba a estallar, sabía que tenía fiebre pero tenia que ser fuerte…

Dolor…

Escucho nuevamente los pasos acercarse a ella, intento calmarse pero lo único que quería era estar lejos de ahí.

- Quédate quieta – ordeno al verdugo

- aléjate de mi - logro decir apartándose un poco de el.

La tomo de la muñeca y jalo hacia donde estaba el, esperaba lo peor, estaba indefensa, asustaba como un cachorro sin su madre, en un lugar desconocido. Fue sorprendida al sentir un paño húmedo en su frente.

-Tienes algo de fiebre con esto bajara un poco – maldición ahora que pretendía. – toma come esto –

- que es? – pregunto asustada.

- pan-

¿Pan? ¿Le estaba alimentando?

Tomo el pedazo de pan, no podía entender que estaba pasando el mismo que la había pateado con tanta fuerza ahora cuidaba de ella. Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla haciendo que su piel se erizara por completo y por reacción de apartara de el.

-lo lamento –

¿Qué? Su verdugo ¿Disculpándose?

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-

Pudo ver como el hombre acercaba la vela hacia ellos provocando que poco a poco fuera teniendo más claridad el rostro de su verdugo.

-sasuke- salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

Nuevamente alejo la vela de ellos y se acerco a la chica para abrazarla.

-lamento todo esto sakura-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos toda su resistencia había sido vencida por ese abrazo, se aferro a el con ambos brazos, se sentía extraña una parte de ella le decía que ahora todo estaría bien y la otra le exigía que se apartara de el.

Sintió como unas lagrimas caían en su frente, seguidas de en beso y caricias en su cabello.

No hubo palabras, el silencio era el único testigo de lo que ocurría…

Tranquilidad…

Era lo que podía sentir en aquel instante.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del uchiha intentado ocultar sus lagrimas. Tanto dolor que había soportado finalmente estaba saliendo de ella. Todas las lágrimas que se había tragado, el dolor, el sufrimiento, todo aquel martirio se había terminado, había acabado en los brazos del hombre al que más había amado y odiado en toda su vida.

Poco a poco su llanto fue desapareciendo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, tenía que recuperar fuerzas, tenia que dormir.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama sin romper aquel abrazo que los mantenía unidos, sakura se había olvidado de el odio que sentía hacia el, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar mientras era protegida por…

SU VERDUGO…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice mientras la escribía.

Déjenme su comentario, ya saben criticas, sugerencias, de todo se acepta.

Que estén muy bien y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola pues esta es la continuación del que había sido un oneshot "mi verdugo". Espero disfruten de esta lectura.

Aclarando que es fic es escrito sin fines de lucro sin olvidar que ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece.

Tomen el capitulo anterior como el capitulo 0

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

Como cada mañana el sol comenzaba a iluminar la aldea de la hoja, solo que esta vez había algo diferente a la rutina; una joven peli rosa salía de su casa camino al hospital, su paso era apresurado como intentando llegar lo mas rápido posible, llevaba una mochila como la que comúnmente se veía cuando un ninja salía de misión y tardaría en regresa. Finalmente en el hospital decidió aplicar una técnica que había aprendido muy bien de su sensei… entrar por la ventana de la habitación. Había entrado y ahora entendía por que su sensei solia hacer eso, asi se evitaba tantas preguntas, pasillos y enfermeras.

Ahí estaba la persona que buscaba… un chico que todo el tiempo había cuidado de ella, intentando que ella nunca saliera herida en algunas de las misiones, luchando por cumplir la única promesa que juro cumplir aunque fuera lo último que hiciera…

-has hecho mucho por mi, luchas cada dia por ser el mejor y poder cumplir con tu promesa… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dejarte esta carta donde te ruego dejes atrás esta promesa… hoy te digo adiós y te prometo… te juro que regresare solo cuando haya encontrado y acabado con el maldito despiadado que te dejo en este estado… cuando leas la carta dile a kakashi-sensei y a sai que los amo, como te lo pido en la carta, cumple con lo único que te pido… no me sigan… no quiero que alguien mas salga herido… naruto… te amo…-

Salió de la habitación de la misma forma que entro, intento no mirar atrás pero era necesario hacerlo para poder cumplir completamente con su misión, observo por última vez a su amigo, mejor dicho su hermano naruto viniendo asi a su mente aquellos recuerdos que después de un mes no desaparecían y se habían convertido en la pesadilla que la atormentaba cada noche…

.

Flash back

.

-sasuke he venido para llevarte de regreso a la aldea de la hoja-

-crees que regresare tan fácilmente-

-le hice una promesa a sakura-chan y le jure que la cumpliría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera-

- pues en ese caso morirás sin cumplirla-

Una serie de ataques se desato y ahora solo quedaba una cosa esperar a que terminara… kakashi y sakura se mantenían ocultos para que ella no fuera a salir lastimada, kakashi la sostenía con fuerza mientras ella intentaba zafarse para interponerse y detener esa pelea.

Después de un rato de batalla ambos prepararon su golpe mas fuerte, pero naruto nunca se percato de un sucio ataque por la espalda por parte del pelinegro…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-

Un grito desesperado por parte de la peli rosa fue escuchado en el momento en que naruto caía al suelo como costal de papas, por fin logro soltarse de kakashi y salió de donde estaba para ir con naruto, no le importo retener al Uchiha lo único que le importaba era salvar a su amigo.

Esta me la pagaras Uchiha-

Fue lo último que menciono mientras el Uchiha salía del lugar. Kakashi no tardo en estar con sakura y naruto, de inmediato sakura hizo todo lo posible por estabilizarlo, cuando por fin lo lograron estabilizar lo llevaron de inmediato a la aldea para que pudiera ser atendido.

.

Fin flash back

.

Sasuke Uchiha… cumpliré mi promesa… hare que pagues por todo lo que le has hecho a naruto…-

Sin mirar atrás salió de su aldea, el lugar donde había crecido, conocido al chico que robo su corazón en la academia, donde creció al lado de naruto quien era un hermano para ella y de kakashi que era como su segundo padre, además de todos sus amigos, hoy les decía adiós para hacerse mas fuerte para cumplir con una promesa… para hacer pagar al Uchiha

.

.

.

Comenzó su viaje hacia el ultimo lugar donde vieron al Uchiha era la única pista que tenia sobre el asi que tenia que buscar mas pistas con la gente que vivía cerca de ese lugar, el camino hasta su destino no era de mas de 2 dias con el ritmo que comúnmente llevan los ninjas cuando es urgente cumplir con alguna misión, decidió ir despacio buscando incluso bajo la piedras mas pequeña no dejaría que escapara.

…

Habían pasado tres semanas, aun no sabia lo suficiente para dar con el paradero de sasuke Uchiha sin embargo había hecho grandes amigos de los lugares donde había estado, ellos habían sido quienes la ayudaban cuando estaba en problemas. Durante esas tres semanas había estado en lugares donde podía descansar y comer y otros en los que no podía siquiera distraerse un poco.

Hoy se encontraba con las ropas un poco sucias, y había estado en una zona en la que no había donde comer por lo que también se encontraba hambrienta y débil a causa de la falta de descanso.

Solo un poco mas… se que encontrare al Uchiha… se que esta cerca.-

Se alentaba a sí misma, y así seguir con su camino a lo lejos logro divisar una cueva en donde de seguro podría refugiarse pues además de estar retirada del camino principal de noche seria mas difícil ser detectada en la oscuridad de esa cueva.

Al llegar a la cueva se dio cuenta que estaba aun mas lejos de lo que ella esperaba, era extraño, a pesar de que esa cueva se encontraba retirada del camino, parecía que habían estado ahí recientemente , no había señales de que hubieran estado mucho tiempo ahí pero si había pisadas que se dirigían hacia la cueva.

Quizá sea mas seguro estar fuera de esta cueva, descansare hoy y mañana a primera hora continuare mi camino.-

El sol termino de ocultarse y sakura había apagado la fogata sabia que debía ser lo mas cautelosa posible y que era mejor pasar desapercibida asi que tapo las cenizas con tierra. Se preparo para dormir finalmente, recargándose en las raíces de un árbol.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a salir y sakura ya estaba lista para continuar pues aunque no había comido nada ya había descansado lo suficiente como para seguir hasta encontrar un rio o Salir de esa zona.

Asi que te vas…no crees que es muy pronto…?-

sakura se puso en alerta apenas escucho esta extraña voz intentado ignorarla pero sin bajar la guardia comenzó su camino, pero fue detenida por alguien que la sostenía del brazo…

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Hola bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo si se preguntan que paso con lo que esta en el anterior… bueno esto paso antes de que sakura llegara a estar con sasuke…

Ahora la pregunta es quien esta deteniendo a sakura… ¿Quién creen que sea?

Espero sus comentarios y espero que este fic este siendo de su agrado.

Hasta pronto

Saludos … kureny.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola bueno pues aquí esta la continuación de esta historia.

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucros y recordemos que ningún personaje de naruto me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol comenzaba a salir y sakura ya estaba lista para continuar pues aunque no había comido nada ya había descansado lo suficiente como para seguir hasta encontrar un rio o Salir de esa zona.

-Asi que te vas…no crees que es muy pronto…?-

Sakura se puso en alerta apenas escucho esta extraña voz intentado ignorarla pero sin bajar la guardia comenzó su camino, pero fue detenida por alguien que la sostenía del brazo, volteo para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con la mirada de un sujeto alto de cuerpo delgado que llevaba puesta una capa oscura.

-que es lo que quieres suéltame!- grito sakura intentando soltarse del agarre

- sabes eso no será posible, estuviste muy cerca de nuestra guarida y nadie nos asegura que no nos estuviste espiando- hablo el sujeto con voz tranquila

- no lo hice! Ni siquiera vi la maldita guarida asi que déjame ir!- insistió sakura

- que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- hablo un segundo hombre.

- esta espía de la hoja cree que puede irse fácilmente- hablo el primer hombre.

- asi que ese es el problema, que dices en tu defensa?- cuestiono el segundo hombre

- yo no espié nada, solo me detuve por la noche, no se quienes son ni siquiera me importa, yo…-

Sakura no puedo terminar de hablar pues se había desmallado, antes de caer al suelo fue sujetada por el segundo hombre quien al verla inconsciente la tomo en sus brazos y se encamino hacia la guarida.

-no crees que llevarla nos traerá problemas- cuestión el primero.

-eso no es lo que importa ahora, esta chica esta débil, necesita de nuestra ayuda- finalizo el segundo.

Llegaron a la guarida y sakura fue llevada a una de las "habitaciones" de la guarida, posteriormente la recostaron y cobijaron con mantas. El primer hombre que había llegado en ella salió de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera seguido, el segundo en cambio se quedo con ella.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz que había en el lugar, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque.

-despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme, llevas tres horas dormida-

- dónde estoy? Porque me trajeron aquí?-

-tranquila estas en la guarida, y te traje aquí porque te desmallaste-

- maldición perdí mas de medio día! Debo irme! Por favor déjame salir!-

-sabes eso no será posible, no puedo dejarte ir en esas condiciones, tendrás que descansar todo el día, pronto te traerán algo para comer así que ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas algo de ti además de que haces tan lejos de tu aldea y sola? - miro a sakura quien de inmediato se volteo para no verlo – vamos tendremos tiempo para poder conocernos, comienzas tu – y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre.

- bueno soy sakura haruno, ninja medico de la aldea de la hoja, hace más de un mes nos enfrentamos a un ex compañero de equipo que había abandonado la aldea… mi compañero resulto gravemente herido… cuando… se suponía que ninguno de los dos terminaría así, al mes del enfrentamiento decidí dejar la aldea –

- y tu amigo despertó?-

- cuando salí de la aldea el aun estaba inconsciente… no he sabido nada desde entonces-

- dime algo, serias capaz de olvidarte de esa "venganza" regresar a tu aldea y estar con tu amigo?-

- yo…-

- dime cual era tu sentimiento por ese ex compañero antes de que lastimara a tu amigo?-

- el… el es mi primer amor… lo he amado desde que estábamos en la academia-

-y ahora el odio es mas fuerte que el amor que sientes por el-

- tu no entiendes nada, el nos abandono y cuando fui a detenerlo el… me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente en una banca-

- y sabes porque lo hizo?-

- no…-

- mi nombre es itachi Uchiha, sasuke quiere vengarse de mi por matar a mis padres y a todo el clan, pero yo lo único que hice fue acabar con la codicia y maldad que había en el clan para que sasuke no creciera en ese ambiente, para que no tuviera que vivir con la humillación de que su clan quería dominar la aldea de la hoja, el no sabe nada de esto, y lo deje vivir porque sabía que él era inocente, porque aunque yo quería acabar con el clan con tal de mantener a la aldea a salvo, mi amor por sasuke fue mayor y me impidió matarlo, es verdad que lo lastime y le dije que fuera más fuerte y así podría acabar con migo, pero… nunca quise lastimarlo- miro a sakura – no tienes de que temer, se que akatsuki es el enemigo de todas las aldeas pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio de tu libertad…-

-que es lo que quieres que haga?-

- has todo lo necesario para que sasuke regresa a la aldea, y sin importar lo que me pase a mi, quiero que tu cuides de el, olvides ese odio hacia el y le des al amor que tanto tiempo le fue negado- extendió su mano hacia sakura - aceptas?-

-acepto- sujeto la mano de itachi cerrando el pacto.

- antes de que puedas irte deberás recuperar todas tus fuerzas y te daré 3 días para que aprendas a esquivar el sharingan por si llega el momento en que peles contra el- se acerco a la puerta haciendo una seña a sakura – sígueme sakura, tu entrenamiento comenzara cuando hayas comido algo, tranquila mientras estés con migo no te pasara nada-

Caminaron a través de largos pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme comedor, ahí se encontraban algunos de los integrantes de akatsuki.

-itachi-sama, creí que no comería con nosotros –

- no, pero esta mañana zetsu encontró a una chica y les informo que será nuestra invitada por unos cuantos días, asi que todos nos encargaremos de que se sienta como en casa. Sakura ellos son zetsu, kisame y el es deidara. Chicos ella es sakura.-

-hola sakura es un gusto conocerte – saludo deidara con una sonrisa.

- el gusto es mío-

-bien dejaremos para luego los saludos presentaciones y demás, ahora comamos sakura tendrá un duro entrenamiento antes que pueda irse de aquí-

-bien bien pero, no crees que sakura debería descansar por hoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin descansar y de seguro tampoco comía, saku, ven a sentarte aquí para que comas – dijo kisame asiendo una seña - sírvete cuanto quieras ahí suficiente, espero que te guste este dia el chef fui yo-

- muchas gracias kisame-kun –

-muy bien pero aun así si sakura quiere entrenar, llévenla a los campos de entrenamiento ahí estaré – termino itachi y salió de la guarida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola

Espero les haya gustado este caoitulo.

Sigan leyendo este fic para que puedan saber todo lo que le espera a sakura antes de encontarse con sasuke.

Nos leemos pronto

Kureny Uchiha n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por los comentarios n.n

Naruto no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bien bien pero, no crees que sakura debería descansar por hoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin descansar y de seguro tampoco comía, saku, ven a sentarte aquí para que comas – dijo kisame asiendo una seña - sírvete cuanto quieras ahí suficiente, espero que te guste este dia el chef fui yo-

- muchas gracias kisame-kun –

-muy bien pero aun así si sakura quiere entrenar, llévenla a los campos de entrenamiento ahí estaré – termino itachi y salió de la guarida.

-valla al parecer itachi realmente quiere que entrenes- hablo zetsu.

- si eso creo, después de comer pueden mostrarme el camino?-

- claro que si saku- dijo deidara con una sonrisa.

La comida fue tranquila, kisame molestaba a deidara cosa que hacia que recordar las peleas entre naruto y sasuke. Cuando terminaron de comer ayudo a recoger los platos después deidara la llevo hasta donde estaba itachi, este se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras miraba hacia donde se escondía el sol.

-que es lo que hace?- pregunto sakura bajito para que itachi no los escuchara.

- no lo sabemos siempre viene aquí por lo menos 3 días a la semana, mira largo rato hacia donde el sol se oculta, después baja y entrena hasta quedar exhausto, estaré cerca si quieres parar y el no te lo permite llámame, bien?-

-si gracias.- miro un instante a itachi y camino hacia el – itachi-sama…-

- tranquila sakura, no te forzare en el entrenamiento así que no creo que haya necesidad de llamar a deidara- bajo del árbol y miro a sakura – se que sasuke se ha vuelto muy fuerte, yo solo te enseñare a pelear sin mirarme, tu mirada debe estar baja lejos del alcance del sharingan, pero hoy no entrenaras primero quiero que veas algo… vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar y a cada paso que daban el sol se ocultaba mas, finalmente se detuvieron cerca de una cascada.

-que es este lugar?-

-hermoso no?, esto el lo que separa a taka de akatsuki, ósea a sasuke de mi- miro a sakura quien mantenía su mirada fija en el camino que comenzaba al cruzar la cascada. – es tarde no crees? Regresemos a la guarida…- miro a sakura quien apenas había volteado a verlo – que pasa sakura?-

- estoy cansada… - bajo la mirada era vergonzoso que a pesar de ser una ninja que había dejado su aldea por buscar una venganza, dijera que estaba cansada.

- me recuerdas a sasuke cuando era pequeño - se dio la vuelta bajo hasta apoyar una rodilla en el suelo – sube, te llevare en mi espalda –

- pero itachi-sama –

- vamos, es normal que estés agotada – giro su cabeza para verla – anda, no te voy a cobrar por llevarte, además tengo que pedirte que dejes de llamarme itachi-sama y me llames itachi-kun o ita-kun bien? –

- si itachi-sa… es decir ita-kun –

Itachi respondió con una sonrisa, espero a que sakura se acomodara en su espalda, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la guarida, a pesar de que el camino era largo ambos lo disfrutaban, cuando pasaban cerca de donde había flores o plantas llamativas sakura pedía ser bajada, cortaba unas cuantas y después continuaban su camino.

Llegaron a la guarida, al parecer todos estaban dormidos ya, pero antes de que sakura e itachi también se dispusieran a dormir sakura le pidió ayuda para hacer un arreglo de flores que decorara el comedor además ofreció a itachi enseñarle, para que cuando ella se fuera, el pudiera seguir decorando el comedor o poner un pequeño arreglo en su cuarto.

-mañana tenemos que salir temprano, te quedaras aquí hasta que regresemos, así que espero no salgas o podrían verte –

Sakura solo asintió después de terminar el arreglo se fueron a dormir, itachi acompaño a sakura hasta su habitación y después el se fue a la suya.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a salir y una peli rosa comenzaba a abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor, recordó que no habría nadie asi que decidió tenerles una sorpresa, no era muy buena cocinando pero gracias a naruto se había vuelto experta en preparación de rameen.

Se levanto de la cama tomo su ropa y fue al cuarto de baño, después de un muy merecido baño se dirigió a la cocina lista para preparar el rameen.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo de ninjas recorrían los alrededores al parecer buscando algo.

- mmm, comienzo a dudar de estas indicaciones, hace tiempo que no hace algo bien-

-no pierdas el tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer y si fallamos esta vez nos va a ir muy mal-

- según esta cosa el lugar debe estar ahí, en esa cueva-

- entonces que estamos esperando?, entremos-

- bien, pero déjame decirte algo, yo estoy a cargo de esta misión-

- como digas-

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a adentrarse en la cueva llegaron a un punto en el que los caminos comenzaban a dividirse.

-y ahora por donde vamos!-

- no lo sé, tu eres el que está a cargo de esta misión o no?-

- haa! Que mas da! Ahora tu estas al mando!-

- muy bien por aquí- Continuaron caminando por largo rato hasta llegar a una enorme puerta. – ahora tenemos que entrar-

- no crees que pueda ser peligroso-

- tal ves lo sea, pero hasta este momento nada nos ha impedido llegar hasta este punto, lo mas segur es que no estén-

- bien entremos-

Los dos ninjas entraron cautelosamente mientras observaban todo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba ahí-

…

Una peli rosa se mantenía agachada en la cocina, había escachado la puerta abrirse pero no a alguno de los akatsuki avisar que ya estaban de regreso, comenzaba a escuchar pasos acercarse a ella, se coloco en posición de combate y tomo uno de los cuchillos como arma. Espero agachada hasta que el primero de los ninjas entro y logro verla, se lanzo a su enemigo, pero fue detenida por el segundo ninja quien la noqueo de un golpe…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal este capitulo?

Espero sus comentarios para saber que es lo que opinan.

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

UNA NOTA RAPIDA **LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO CON AKATSUKI**. _LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA. _TODO LO DEMAS ES LO QUE ESTA VIVIENDO SAKURA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una peli rosa se mantenía agachada en la cocina, había escachado la puerta abrirse pero no a alguno de los akatsuki avisar que ya estaban de regreso, comenzaba a escuchar pasos acercarse a ella, se coloco en posición de combate y tomo uno de los cuchillos como arma. Espero agachada hasta que el primero de los ninjas entro y logro verla, se lanzo a su enemigo, pero fue detenida por el segundo ninja quien la noqueo de un golpe…

…

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose al lugar donde estaba.

Oscuridad

Lo único que podía observar, se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, intento saber donde se encontraba a través del tacto.

Un piso, frio…

Maldición donde estaba ahora recordaba estar en la guarida de akatsuki, cocinando algo, alguien entro y la noqueo, y ahora estaba ahí, en ese oscuro lugar, seguramente una celda o algo parecido, había sido sorprendida, y fácilmente capturada, sería una gran noticia para todos además de ser seguramente el hazme reír de todos los ninjas, había sido lo suficiente mente fuerte para salir de su aldea completamente sola, estar en busca de sasuke Uchiha por casi un mes, había sobrevivido a los climas extremos, el hambre y los ninjas denegados que robaban en los caminos, y ahora en menos de 5 minutos había sedo capturada por dos ninjas.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**-sakura-chan! Estamos de vuelta! – anunciaba kisame con una sonrisa.**

**- espera que es eso olor? Parase que algo se quema…-**

**- oigan aquí en la cocina algo paso, aquí había fuego, la sartén estaba puesta y el cuchillo estaba en el suelo… creen que algo malo le paso a sakura?-**

**- maldita sea! Cállate deidara! Zetsu intenta encontrar rastros de sakura- ordeno itachi saliendo del la guarida.**

**-espera itachi a donde vas?- cuestiono deidara mientras lo detenia.**

**- no puedo quedarme en este lugar, sakura podría necesitarme.-**

**- sakura es una ninja! Ya no es una niña pequeña!- reclamo deidara soltándolo.**

**-zetsu has lo que te pedí, kisame… ayúdame a encontrar a sakura-**

,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-bien bien así que capturaron a un akatsuki?-

- bueno no lo sabemos muy bien…-

- y por que no saben si es una akatsuki?-

-bueno buscamos sus pertenencias y encontramos una banda de la aldea de la hoja… quizá pertenezca a esa aldea…-

- bien ahora se encargaran de obtener información sobre la aldea de la hoja, no me importa le método, tampoco me importa quien sea, quiero esa información-

- así se hará jefe.-

…

Comenzaban a oírse pasos cerca de donde estaba ella, y entre mas cerca se escuchaban los pasos, podía divisar una luz.

…

Una vez que los tuvo frente a ella, logro ver a 3 ninjas al parecer 2 hombres y una mujer.

-hola preciosa, sabes, necesitamos que nos digas algunas cosas, sobre… tu aldea así que será mejor que cooperes con esto.- hablo el 1° hombre

- no les dire nada acerca de mi aldea- respondió sakura indiferente.

- muy bien entonces lo haremos por las malas maldita, no ves que aquí somos nosotros los que tenemos el control y pomos darte un buen trato o matarte- hablo la mujer

- no hablare, y de nada les servirá matarme, si lo hacen nunca obtendrán la información que quieren-

- mira maldita niña quizá no te matemos ahora y hasta que nos des la información que queremos, me encargare de que desees estar muerta o hablar-

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,.,.,.,.,.

**-encontraron algo?-**

**- aun no itachi, quien haya entrado no dejo ningún rastro… seguramente eran de su aldea y después de ver que era sakura decidieron llevársela-**

**- de ser asi sakura no se habría resistido-**

**- quizá si lo hizo, y es por eso que se la llevaron a la fuerza-**

**- no me importa como haya sido, asi tenga que ir a la aldea de la hoja, me asegurare de que ella se encuentre bien… quien más va a ir a la aldea de la hoja-**

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-después de esto aun te niegas a hablar?-

- nunca – escupió sangre – les daré información sobre la aldea – termino mirándolos retadoramente.

- es mejor dejarlo por hoy, así tendrá más tiempo para pensar si nos dará la información que necesitamos- hablo el segundo hombre.

- eres un aguafiestas juugo!, apenas y comenzaba a divertirme!-

- está bien… suigetsu vámonos-

…

Se había quedado sola nuevamente sin nada de luz, por lo menos ahora sabia los nombre de de sus captores, uno era serio, centrado y hasta cierto punto considerado, su nombre juugo; el segundo era más descarado, atrevido y despiadado, su nombre suigetsu; ahora solo faltaba saber el nombre de la chica y saber quién era el jefe de todo esto.

Ahora se encontraba en el suelo sin energía ni chacra para poder curarse las heridas más graves, sabía que no le darían nada de comer ni algo para mantenerse, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que alguno de los akatsuki o de la aldea la encontrara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Había ido a la aldea de la hoja y cuestiono a los guardias de la aldea pero ellos solo confirmaron que sakura haruno no estaba en la aldea y no sabían nada de ella.**

**Ahora Itachi se encontraba hablando con unos "civiles" que pasaban cerca del lugar intentando encontrar una pista de donde se encontraba sakura.**

**-mire no sabemos quiénes eran, pero eran dos hombres uno llevaba a una chica que coincide con la descripción, se dirigían hacia los limites de este territorio-**

**- agradezco su cooperación y espero no hablen sobre esto con nadie-**

…

**-deidara…- llamo itachi – necesito de tu ayuda, sakura nos necesita –**

**- en verdad crees que la encontraremos itachi?-**

**- no lo se pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente- miro hacia el cielo – solo espera un poco sakura estaré contigo-**

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_En la aldea de la hoja…_

_-déjenme salir de aquí! Ha pasado casi un mes! Ella no ha regresado tengo que ir a buscarla!-_

_- naruto será mejor que te calmes – hablaba tranquilamente kakashi._

_- díganle a la abuela tsunade que quiero salir de este maldito lugar! Tengo que buscar a sakura-chan! Puede estar en problemas!-_

_- naruto la fea sabe cuidarse muy bien por si misma, solo mantente tranquilo, cuando estés mejor, los tres iremos a buscar a sakura-_

_= sakura-chan te prometo que pronto estaré contigo =_

_Kakashi miraba por la ventana, sabia que sakura era fuerte pero aun asi ellos siempre habían cuidado de ella en todo momento y después de casi un mes sin saber de ella, era imposible mantenerse tranquilo y con cada minuto que pasaba también era imposible mantener a naruto atado a la cama del hospital._

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-naruto… sai… kakashi… itachi… deidara-sempai… kisame… zetsu… ayúneme…-

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON DE GRAN MOTIVACION PARA MI ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS.

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE DE SU AGRADO PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC YA QUE SIN LECTORES ESTO NO SERIA NADA.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

ATTE. KURENY UCHIHA …


	6. Chapter 6

ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS FELICIDADES A luniitaturksa POR SU CUMPLE Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LO QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC.

UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION ESTO "=" REPRESENTARA EL DIALOGO EN PENSAMIENTO DE LOS PERSNAJES.

SIN MAS DE MOMENTO DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-naruto… sai… kakashi… itachi… deidara-sempai… kisame… zetsu… ayúneme…- susurro sakura antes de caer dormida por el cansancio y el dolor …

.

.

.

Amanecía nuevamente, sakura llevaba aproximadamente una hora despierta. Había pasado mala noche a cada instante despertaba por el dolor de las heridas, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que los captores regresaran y repitieran la tortura del dia anterior…

Estaba profundamente entrada en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que abrían la puerta de su celda, se estremeció al saber que a primeras horas de la mañana seria golpeada…

-se que estas débil, traje algo para que comieras, tendrás una hora como máximo sin que alguien venga por aquí así que aprovecha para comer e intenta descansar un poco, intentare ser mas suave, pero si no lo hago… me ira mal con el jefe… espero puedas perdonarme –

- gracias por esto, se que es tu trabajo, no te preocupes… dime eres juugo cierto? –

- asi es, mi nombre es juugo –

- soy sakura – dudo un momento antes de continuar – podría saber quién es tu jefe? –

- lo lamento sakura-san pero no puedo darle esa información –

- entiendo, perdona por la pregunta, no quiero meterte en problemas –

- no se preocupe, ahora tengo que retirarme, cuando pueda intentare traerle unas medicinas para sus heridas –

- gracias juugo –

.

.

Había pasado la hora y aun no llegaban sus captores a cada momento sakura se ponía mas nerviosa quizá se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho juugo y ahora estaba en problemas gracias a ella.

Pasó un rato mas y llegaron sus captores…

.

.

Había pasado cerca de un mes después de ser capturada y cada día ella era torturada, comenzaba a cansarse de la rutina, cada dia por la mañana juugo arriesgaba su vida

-hablaras o quieres que te demos otra paliza como ayer?- hablo la mujer

-no les diré nada! no traicionare a mi aldea! aunque tuviera que cargar con la muerte no hablaría – hablo tratando se sonar segura.

- mira muñeca – dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a ella y rosando su mentón – no me gustaría golpearte de nuevo, es mas si nos dices lo que necesitamos saber pediré a nuestro líder que tenga consideración contigo después de destruir la aldea te deje en libertad, que te parece?-

- no hablare-

- es una lastima tener que acabar con una kunoichi tan linda como tu – se alejo de ella y sonto en largo suspiro – me hubiera gustado que aceptaras mi propuesta –

Llego entonces el segundo hombre, el no hablo pero escucho como la mujer le dio una indicación, no supo cual era hasta el momento en el que sintió el primer latigazo sobre su lastimado cuerpo. Era el quinto día seguido de interrogatorio y por cada vez que se negaba a dar una respuesta recibía latigazos era aproximadamente una hora de interrogación y la dejaban hasta el día siguiente, pero para ella era como si la torturaran por todo el día y solo la dejaran descansar en las noches. No sabia quien era el maldito líder que pretendía destruir su hermosa aldea, que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado había sabido salir adelante con el apoyo y cooperación de todos sus habitantes.

Habían terminado la tortura del día, la joven kunoichi se encontraba en el suelo por fin libre de los golpes pero presa del inmenso dolor que le causaban, no había grilletes que la mantuvieran presa solo el dolor y la falta de energía. Se coloco en posición fetal tratando de no sentir más dolor.

En tanto los que la habían interrogado hablaban con su líder informando que a pesar de toda la tortura que se le había dado la chica se negaba a hablar.

-ya lo intentamos todo, ella no habla-

-intente que hablara diciéndole que la liberaríamos y aun así se negó-

- están seguros que es de konoha?- hablo por primera vez el líder.

-completamente seguros, además porta la banda de la aldea-

- hmp, como siempre tendré que ser yo quien haga el trabajo, son unos inútiles!-

- ya intentamos todo, si la seguimos golpeando no dirá nada morirá y de nada habrá servido el que la tuviéramos aquí!-

-iré a terminar con esto, no quiero a nadie cerca, tengo mis métodos-

Caminaba a paso tranquilo le daría tiempo para que se calmara y tomara aliento ya que lo necesitaría para lo que venía. Llego frente a la celda y espero un momento andes de abrir la celda y entrar.

-veo que te sigues negado a hablar, dime que es lo que quieres para hablar y darnos la información que queremos – hablo sasuke aun sin ver aun con quien hablaba.

- crees que solo por llegar y ofrecer algo te daré información sobre la aldea? – Soltó una pequeña risa – no me hagas reír. –

La tomo de la muñeca y con un fuerte tirón la puso de pie, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, sasuke a acorralo contra la pared y la levanto de nodo de que las piernas de sakura pudieran rodear la cintura de sasuke.

-te he dado la oportunidad de hablar por las buenas, pero ahora creo que es hora de que me des la información a como dé lugar – abrió la blusa de sakura – así que… - se quedo en silencio era verdad no la podía ver pero ese aroma a… cerezo… lo tenía muy presente en sus recuerdos… la soltó suavemente y decidió alejarse, lo más seguro era que su imaginación estuviera jugando con él, ahora que sabía que había alguien de la aldea de la hoja y especialmente que era una mujer. Tardo unos cuantos segundos en que volviera a acercarse a donde se encontraba la chica. – quien eres? – cuestiono secamente.

- no hay nada que me obliga a contestarte – reto sakura casi en un susurro.

- maldita sea! Dime cual es tu nombre! – sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, decidió salir de la celda para tomar una de las antorchas apagadas para posteriormente prenderla y ver de quien se trata, aunque era mas que obvio que la chica que tenia presa era nada mas y nada menos que su antigua compañera de equipo… - sakura… -

.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los miembros de akatsuki quienes cansados de buscar en las aldeas, tomaron una decisión definitiva, a pesar de saber donde se encontraba taka nunca habían intentado atacarlos o entrar a su territorio y no porque no pudieran hacerlo, si no porque no había razón para pelear contra ellos, sin embargo eran los únicos sospechosos que restaban a los alrededores y el hecho de no saber quien había entrado en su guarida y aun mas había secuestrado a sakura, era mas que estresante..

-itachi… por que demonios no dejamos de buscar a esa niña? No tiene nada que ver con akatsuki o si? – itachi no respondió tenia mejores cosas en que pensar – o valla no me digas que te has enamorado de la medic-ninj? –

- no, entre ella y akatsuki no hay nada, entre ella y yo… solo hay un pacto, una promesa…-

El silencio nuevamente comenzó a reinar entre los integrantes de akatsuki quienes continuaron su camino a la guarida taka…

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA COMO ESTAN? QUE TAL ESTE CAPITULO?

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE DEJEN SUS RR.

AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENTARIO USTEDES SON QUIENES ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ASI QUE NO ME QUITEN ESA MOTIVACION Y DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS.

JuDDi: GRACIAS POR LA PREGUNTA BUENO A QUI ESTA LA RESPUESTA Y BUENO SI RECORDAMOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTES DE QUE SAKURA FUERA CAPTURADA ITACHI LA LEVO A LA ZONA QUE DIVIDIA LA DE AKATSUKI CON LA DE TAKA Y LE PIDIO QUE FUERA ELLA QUIEN AYUDARA A SASUKE Y QUE LE BRINDARA TODO EL CARIÑO QUE NO HABIA RECIBIDO DE NIÑO.

Luniitaturksa : MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES ESPERO QUE LA HAYAS PASADO MUY BIEN Y BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MIS FIC n.n

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	7. Chapter 7

-itachi… porque demonios no dejamos de buscar a esa niña? No tiene nada que ver con akatsuki o si? – itachi no respondió tenia mejores cosas en que pensar – o valla no me digas que te has enamorado de la medic-ninj? –

- no, entre ella y akatsuki no hay nada, entre ella y yo… solo hay un pacto, una promesa…-

El silencio nuevamente comenzó a reinar entre los integrantes de akatsuki quienes continuaron su camino a la guarida taka…

.

.

.

-¡Maldita sea Naruto tienes que detenerte! – gritaba Kiba

- ¡solo perderemos tiempo si te detienes! ¡Sakura nos puede necesitarnos! –

- Naruto realmente necesitamos detenernos, más adelante esta akatsuki – aviso Neji con el byakugan activado.

- una razón más para no detenerse, de seguro ellos saben don de esta Sakura –

- ¡Naruto quédate quieto! – grito Kakashi a lo que este se detuvo.

Quedaron de frente a los integrantes de akatsuki en una lucha de miradas, ambos grupos se miraban fijamente esperando que el otro comenzara el ataque.

-no estamos es busca de ustedes, asi como no nos interesa pelear con ustedes – hablo kakashi

- eso lo sabemos, tampoco es nuestra prioridad el pelear con ustedes, sabemos que buscan a Sakura Haruno, nosotros también – pero antes de que pudiera seguir Naruto intervino.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Sakura? –

- A decir verdad nosotros la encontramos en muy malas condiciones y la llevamos a nuestra guarida, cuidamos de ella por mas de medio dia hasta que se recupero y después le prometí que la entrenaría, para el momento en que se enfrentara a sasuke, pero ahora, creemos que el grupo taka la tiene – hablo itachi.

- quienes son taka y donde los encontramos? – Sai comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- taka es un grupo de 4 ninjas donde el líder es Sasuke Uchiha, o tenemos información sobre los otros 3 – explico deidara.

- y que es lo que estamos esperando que aparezcan mágicamente frente a nosotros?, vamos a rescatar a Sakura-chan!-

- eso no será posible a menos que tengamos un plan bien estructurado – hablo Zetsu.

- a que te refieres? – hablo Neji.

- a que si actuamos precipitadamente, Sakura podría salir lastimada, no sabes en donde la tienen y cuanto tardaran en llegar a ella – explico kisame.

- ustedes tienen algo planeado? –

- no –

-acaso son unos inútiles? – grito naruto furioso.

- espero que entiendas que a pesar de que cuento con el sharingan, no he podido definir la posición de cada uno de los integrantes –

- en ese caso, Neji usa el byakugan y registra el lugar, Naruto, Sai coloquen las trampas, Kiba intenta registrar el lugar – Kakashi comenzaba a dar indicaciones.

- Espere Kakashi, también ayudaremos a recuperar a Sakura. – hablo Itachi.

- En ese caso necesito que vigilen la entrada, Itachi tu y yo nos encargaremos de crear una estrategia adecuada, mañana antes de que el sol salga iremos por ella, mantendremos la vigilancia toda la noche, será por turnos –

- bien hasta que esto termine, akatsuki esta bajo el mando de Kakashi – termino Itachi.

.

.

.

- maldita sea! Dime cual es tu nombre! – sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, decidió salir de la celda para tomar una de las antorchas apagadas para posteriormente prenderla y ver de quien se trata, aunque era mas que obvio que la chica que tenia presa era nada mas y nada menos que su antigua compañera de equipo… - Sakura… - dijo casi en susurro, pero aun inaudible para esta.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos para que su verdugo se acercara nuevamente, estaba preparada para recibir otro golpe, pero en lugar de eso sintió que era tomada en brazos.

-suéltame maldito!- exigió la kunoichi temiendo por lo que le espera ahora, intento luchas pero de nada le serbio al sentir que era sostenida con fuerza pero sin afán de lastimarla así que solo se rindió.

No hubo respuesta por parte de el Verdugo, sintió como comenzaba a avanzar con ella en brazos tenia miedo no podía ver nada. Que pretendía al sacarla de ahí. Los peores pensamientos llegaron a la mente de la chica, no sabia que esperar, una sala de tortura, o algo peor. Dejaron de avanzar, no había ni un poco de luz, ni siquiera una mísera antorcha que le permitiera ver el lugar. Noto que era otro cuarto pues por fin pudo notar a lo lejos una pequeña vela encendida sobre una mesita. Pudo divisar que no muy lejos de ahí había una cama.

- maldición – soltó en susurro apenas audible para ella no podía ser verdad por que la había llevado a una habitación.

Fue colocada con cuidado sobre la cama intento pararse pero el dolor se lo impidió, veía la silueta del hombre que la había llevado ahí, pero no podía reconocer de quien se trataba.

El hombre se alejo de ella, haciendo que esta r tranquilizara, esperando que no regresara…

Miedo…

Podía sentir que su cabeza iba a estallar, sabía que tenía fiebre pero tenia que ser fuerte…

Dolor…

Escucho nuevamente los pasos acercarse a ella, intento calmarse pero lo único que quería era estar lejos de ahí.

- Quédate quieta – ordeno al verdugo

- aléjate de mi - logro decir apartándose un poco de el.

La tomo de la muñeca y jalo hacia donde estaba el, esperaba lo peor, estaba indefensa, asustaba como un cachorro sin su madre, en un lugar desconocido. Fue sorprendida al sentir un paño húmedo en su frente.

-Tienes algo de fiebre con esto bajara un poco – maldición ahora que pretendía era el pensamiento de Sakura. –curare tus heridas así que intenta no moverte–

No podía entender que estaba pasando el mismo que la había pateado con tanta fuerza ahora cuidaba de ella. Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla haciendo que su piel se erizara por completo y por reacción de apartara de el.

-lo lamento –

¿Qué? Su verdugo ¿Disculpándose?

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-

Pudo ver como el hombre acercaba la vela hacia ellos provocando que poco a poco fuera teniendo más claridad el rostro de su verdugo.

-sasuke- salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

Nuevamente alejo la vela de ellos y se acerco a la chica para abrazarla.

-lamento todo esto sakura-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos toda su resistencia había sido vencida por ese abrazo, se aferro a el con ambos brazos, se sentía extraña una parte de ella le decía que ahora todo estaría bien y la otra le exigía que se apartara de el.

Sintió como unas lagrimas caían en su frente, seguidas de en beso y caricias en su cabello.

No hubo palabras, el silencio era el único testigo de lo que ocurría…

Tranquilidad…

Era lo que podía sentir en aquel instante.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha intentado ocultar sus lagrimas. Tanto dolor que había soportado finalmente estaba saliendo de ella. Todas las lágrimas que se había tragado, el dolor, el sufrimiento, todo aquel martirio se había terminado, había acabado en los brazos del hombre al que más había amado y odiado en toda su vida.

Poco a poco su llanto fue desapareciendo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, tenía que recuperar fuerzas, tenia que dormir.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama sin romper aquel abrazo que los mantenía unidos, sakura se había olvidado de el odio que sentía hacia el, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar mientras era protegida por su verdugo… Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

-Kakashi todo esta listo, tenemos el area registrada, protegida con trampas, 3 ninjas están en sus habitaciones y sakura… encontramos a sakura, pero no esta sola…-

- A que te refieres con que no esta sola?- pregunto kakashi.

- a que ella se encuentra con Uchiha en una habitación, su chacra es tranquilo asi que no lucha por escapar… -

- maldición – dijo en susurro, elevando su mirada al cielo - =tranquila pequeña te sacaremos de ahí= -

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA!

Que les pareció este capitulo?

Me disculpo por la tardanza, y espero que no haya quedado mucho que decear este capi.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre que es lo que pasara ahora que están a punto de rescatar a sakura y que ella ahora esta con sasuke…

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambos se recostaron en la cama sin romper aquel abrazo que los mantenía unidos, sakura se había olvidado de el odio que sentía hacia el, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar mientras era protegida por su verdugo… Sasuke Uchiha.

.

-Kakashi todo esta listo, tenemos el area registrada, protegida con trampas, 3 ninjas están en sus habitaciones y sakura… encontramos a sakura, pero no esta sola…-

- A que te refieres con que no esta sola?- pregunto kakashi.

- a que ella se encuentra con Uchiha en una habitación, su chacra es tranquilo asi que no lucha por escapar… -

- maldición – dijo en susurro, elevando su mirada al cielo - =tranquila pequeña te sacaremos de ahí= -

.

.

.

.

Una tenue claridad comenzaba a notarse en el cielo y un grupo de ninjas esperaba la señal para comenzar con su deber… Kakashi y Sai... Naruto y Deidara… Kiba, Zetsu y Kisame… Itachi y Neji… divididos estratégicamente para una mejor respuesta…

-Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, Itachi, Neji, demuestren que son excelentes ninjas espías. Saquen a sakura sin que se den cuenta, recuerden que podría estar herida así que daremos tiempo, Naruto, Deidara necesitamos el mayor ruido posible llamen su atención, los demás… sabes que hacer… - hablo por última vez Kakashi y dando la señal para comenzar.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había despertado unas horas atrás, sakura aun permanecía entre sus brazos, durmiendo profundamente, el solo le conformaba con acariciar su cabello, sentir su aroma, saber que ella estaba ahí, con el… lamentablemente no se dio cuanta entes de que a la chica que cada día golpeaban era ella, y ahora se encontraba débil, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, completamente indefensa, se maldecía a cada instante por ser así…

Salió de sus pensamientos al momento en que Suigetsu entro a su habitación.

-Sasuke! Nos están atacando! –

- Adelántate con el resto, los alcanzare en un instante – Suigetsu salió de inmediato, corriendo a toda velocidad – Sakura… Sakura… despierta vamos… -

-Sa… sasuke… -

- Escucha sakura, están atacando la guarida, no sabemos de quien se trata, vez esa puerta, ocúltate ahí, etas débil así que por nada del mundo salgas, entendido? –

-si –

Sakura obedeció la orden de sasuke y con ayuda de él llego hasta donde le había indicado para ocultarse, deposito un suave beso en la coronilla de ella, después de eso sasuke tomo su catana y salió de ahí.

.

.

.

Naruto y Zetsu se enfrentaban a Juugo, Deidara y kiba se enfrentaban a Karin mientras que Kisame se enfrentaba a Suigetsu.

Neji e Itachi ya habían logrado ingresar a la guarida, y ahora se encontraban corriendo por los extensos pasillos en busca de sakura, mantenía el byakugan activado.

-La tengo!, a la derecha!- aviso a Itachi aumentando su velocidad.

Llegaron finalmente hasta donde se encontraba sakura, solo había algo extraño, su chacra estaba ahí pero no podían verla.

-Sakura! Donde estas! Vamos saku sal!- gritaba Itachi desesperadamente. Vieron como una puerta se abría para dejar ver a sakura.

-Sakura-san!- Grito Neji al verla completamente lastimada. Itachi se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos intentando no lastimarla. – Maldición… Itachi, se acerca sasuke…. –

- hay alguien más con él?-

- Al parecer viene solo, lo mas seguro es que se haya percatado de que estamos con sakura, será mejor que salgamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible… por la seguridad de sakura-

- Bien, sakura te sacare de aquí, kakashi y los demás te llevaran a la aldea-

-Que pasara contigo?-

-Akatsuki se quedara atrás para detener a taka-

-Está más cerca, Itachi sal de aquí yo lo detendré hasta que sakura este con Kakashi- Hablo Neji poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Esta pelea no es tuya…-

-Con un demonio llévate a Sakura-san!-

-Suerte-

Salió del lugar a toda velocidad, el esfuerzo que hacían los demás, el tenia que duplicarlo, tenia que sacer a sakura después de todo, había sido en parte su culpa el que ella hubiera sido secuestrada y cruelmente torturada.

-Sakura… perdóname…-

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón Itachi, nada de esto fue tu culpa, asi que no aceptare esa disculpa-

-Estaremos a tu lado… siempre que nos necesites…-

-Gracias Ita-kun-

-Prométeme que ni volverás a escapa de tu aldea para buscar a sasuke, quiero que estés a salvo, y de sasuke… yo me hare cargo…-

-No… no puedo cumplir esa promesa, porque sería terminar con la primera promesa que te hice, así que apenas me recupere… vendré por sasuke, y hare todo lo que sea necesario con tal de llevar a sasuke de regreso a la aldea.-

-Sakura, no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Seré mas fuerte… lo prometo -

…

El resto del camino hacia la salida fue en silencio solo bastaba con la presencia del otro para estar tranquilos. Cuando al fin lograron salir, Kakashi y sai esperaban ahí. Dejo a sakura de pie junto a su sensei quien la ayudo a sostenerse.

-Regresare por Neji, el se quedo para detener a Sasuke-

-En ese caso, déjame ir contigo, lo mejor será que alguien valla contigo, por si a caso –

.

.

.

En tanto los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja habían logrado inmovilizar a taka y ahora podían ir a donde sakura. Naruto se había adelantado de los demás para ver a sakura lo más pronto posible.

-Sakura-chan!, estas bien?-

- Si naruto estoy bien…-

- Kakashi… cuide de sakura… el resto de akatsuki los llevara a una zona segura… me encargare de que Neji los vea ahí-

- Bien entonces nos vamos, Itachi… gracias-

- Ita-kun! Espero que me visiten pronto!-

Itachi simplemente sonrió dándole a entender a sakura que así seria, apenas comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la guarida cuando se detuvo en seco y el sonido de algo al golpearse con el suelo alerto al resto de los ninjas.

-Sasuke…- hablo Naruto, desviando rápidamente la mirada a lo que había dejado caer. –Neji…-

-Lograron detener a mi equipo mas rápido de lo que esperaba, pero aun sigo esperando la verdadera pelea, además… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sakura?..., ella no se va de aquí-

Todos miraban impresionados, acaso era verdad que Sasuke Uchiha peleara a su ex compañera de equipo.

-Ella necesita atención médica, lo mas pronto posible, asi que la llevaremos a konoha- hablo sai retadoramente.

-Hmp… -

- Kakashi-sensei…- hablo sakura llamando la atención de su sensei quien la mantenía en su espalda.

- No, no dejare que te quedes… te buscamos todo este tiempo, si regresamos a konoha sin ti… tsunade nos eliminara…-

-que es lo que dices Sakura… Te quedas o Hyuga muere…- hablo sasuke colocando la punta de su catana en el cuello de Neji-

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Bueno se que después de esto querrán matarme… pero… si hacen eso no sabrán que va a pasar .

aRiElLa 95: perdón por dejarte con la duda una vez mas

SaKu-14: gracias por leer el fic, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado

KaRuMiUcHiHa: prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para actualizar mas pronto

Luniitaturksa: gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tus comentarios

Lovefanfictionxmas: seguire haciendo lo mejor por actualizar pronto

A todas gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios.

Si realmete les gusta este fic… no se lo queden solo para ustedes y cuéntenle a las personas que crean también les pueda gustar.

Cualquier recomendación de lo que les gustaría que pasara será aceptada y tomada en cuenta

Hasta pronto!.


	9. Chapter 9

- Kakashi-sensei…- hablo sakura llamando la atención de su sensei quien la mantenía en su espalda.

- No, no dejare que te quedes… te buscamos todo este tiempo, si regresamos a konoha sin ti… tsunade nos eliminara…-

-que es lo que dices Sakura… Te quedas o Hyuga muere…- hablo sasuke colocando la punta de su catana en el cuello de Neji-

- Kakashi-sensei, no hay mas opción… tengo que hacerlo…-

- Pensaremos en algo, ambos vendrán a Konoha-

- Tu tiempo se termina Sakura – comenzó a hacer presión en el cuello del Hyuga quien soltaba un casi inaudible gemido de dolor – tic toc tic toc –

- Lo siento Kakashi sensei… perdónenme todos…-

-Sakura-chan! No puedes quedarte! Te llevaremos a la aldea!-

- No insistas Naruto… yo… he tomado mi decisión… por favor kakashi… - el aludido la bajo y sai la ayudo a sostenerse – díganle a Tsunade-sama que me perdone –

- hmp… buena elección Sakura –

Sai la acompaño hasta donde estaba Sasuke, quien después de quitar la catana del cuello de Neji tomo a sakura en brazos.

-Espero no verlos por aquí… la siguiente ves no me contendré y los matare-

Antes de que los ninjas de la hoja y akatsuki partieran Sakura les dedico una sonrisa como despedida…

.

.

.

-Tenemos que regresar por sakura-chan!-

- Regresaremos Naruto, pero ahora estamos demasiado agotados como para enfrentarnos nuevamente a Taka.-

- Regresar ahora es poner a sakura en peligro… ella necesita descansar y reponerse, cuando ella tenga la fuerza para pelear o escapar sin problemas volveremos por ella-

- Juro que regresare por ti… Sakura-chan-

.

.

.

-Te pedí que no salieras de ahí - dijo colocándola en la cama – estas heridas ya habían cerrado pero por tu esfuerzo se abrieron, no te muevas, iré por algo para curarte-

Sakura se mantenía en silencio, no savia que era lo que hacia sasuke, sin embargo ella había aceptado quedarse por proteger a Neji y al resto de los ninjas, ahora solo le quedaba hacer una cosa mientras estuviera ahí, cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi, hacer todo lo posible por que Sasuke regresara a la aldea y aun sin importar lo que le pasara, ella cuidaría de el y haría su máximo esfuerzo para darle el amor que tanto tiempo le fue negado por todos.

-Déjame ver – sakura extendió su brazo para que sasuke pudiera curarla – Se que eres ninja medico por qué no te has curado tu misma-

- No he podido hacerlo… no tengo suficiente chacra-

- Espero que no pienses en escapar nuevamente, cuidare de ti hasta que estés bien –

- Y después de eso, que pasara? –

- El tiempo lo dirá… puedes terminar de curarte? – Cuestiono sasuke y esta solo asintió suavemente – bien traeré algo para que comas, después tendrás que descansar hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas, no estarás aquí sin hacer nada-

- te refieres a que seré parte del equipo?-

- no, me refiero a que entrenaras no a que serás parte del equipo- sakura solo asintió

–Toma – hablo sasuke entregando una bolsa.

Después de entregar la bolsa Sasuke salió de la habitación, Sakura abrió la bolsa aun sin saber el contenido, pudo observar trajes ninjas al parecer todos para mujer y especialmente para ella, pues todos parecían de su medida. Escogió cuidadosamente la ropa, no sabia el por que de que sasuke tuviese ropa de mujer en la guarida pero aun asi lo agradecía, la ropa era hermosa, la atención de sakura fue llamada por un traje de dos piezas parecido al que usaba cuando gennin pero color verde claro, al revisarlo con mayor cuidado pudo percatarse que en ese y en el resto de las prendas había algo en común… el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. No había mas opción por el momento por lo que sin importar que llevara el símbolo del clan se puso la ropa. =mucho mejor= pensó para sus adentros, minutos después Sasuke regreso a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Gracias a que akatsuki y konoha vinieron por ti, mi equipo necesitara descansar por lo menos la mitad del día… traje algo de comida – dijo dejándola sobre la cama y tomando una silla que estaba cerca.

-Sasuke… esto es demasiado… yo…-

-Comeré contigo, no creas que es solo para ti –

Sakura solo asintió, comieron en silencio, al parecer no era uno de esos silencios incómodos pues ambos se mantenían tranquilos. Después de comer Sasuke se retiro de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola.

El día transcurrió lentamente, Sakura se mantenía en la habitación en completa soledad, por largo tiempo se dedico a contemplar cuidadosamente la habitación, una puerta que daba a un enorme closet, una cajonera, una mesita de noche y una puerta mas que conducía a un baño privado, después de una hora aproximadamente, se dio cuenta de que al parecer todos habían salido de la guarida, por un instante pensó en escapar pero sabía que eso aun le era imposible, si ellos regresaban y ella no estaba saldrían a buscarla y la entrarían inmediatamente sin darle tiempo de alejarse, además tenía que cumplir la promesa, o por lo menos intentarlo.

La noche comenzaba a caer y sakura aun se mantenía en la habitación, durante el día había descansado lo suficiente para recuperar parte de su chacra y había podido curar algunas heridas.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, y al parecer taka ya había regresado pues se oían algunos ruidos. Apenas pasaron unos minutos de que comenzó a oírse ruido y sasuke entro a la habitación donde sakura se encontraba. Tomo algunas prendas de uno de los cajones de la cajonera que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Comiste algo?- pregunto secamente sin voltear a verla.

- No, no he salido de la habitación-

-Bien, tomare un baño después nos reuniremos para cenar- volvió a hablar indiferentemente abriendo la puerta que comunicaba al baño.

-Prefiero dormir, dime donde me quedare…-

-Hmp, te quedaras aquí, no hay mas habitación y no dejare que duermas con Juugo, Suigetsu o Karin-

- Bien… -

Sakura se acomodaba para dormir mientras Sasuke la miraba sin que esta se percatara desde la puerta del baño. Sasuke comenzó a recordar aquellos días en los que el equipo 7 se encontraba unido, rápidamente reacciono y saco de su mente aquellos recuerdos, ahora todo era diferente y por mas que su corazón le pidiera que regresara a su aldea, olvidara todo el rencor que había en el y volviera como antes al equipo 7, sabia que después de lo que había hecho al retener a sakura, no se le permitiría regresar y de ser asi, no lo aceptarían nuevamente en el quipo, especialmente Naruto y Kakashi. Despejo su mente nuevamente y entro al baño dejando que su cuerpo se relajara entre la espuma de la bañera.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado desde que Sakura estaba con taka, ahora estaba completamente recuperada y se dedicaba a entrenar todos los días con ellos. Suigetsu era como si Naruto estuviera ahí, cada que podía hacia enojar a Sasuke, pero cuando se trataba de misiones las tomaba con mucha madurez. Juugo era el mas serio pero era una gran persona, siempre ayudaba a sakura en lo que necesitara, Karin… bueno con ella había mucho conflicto por el hecho de que sakura seguía en la habitación de Sasuke, y Sasuke, bueno la relación con el no había cambiado mucho, cada vez que Sakura intentaba acercarse a él, este se alejaba.

Durante el mes transcurrido Sakura tuvo que acompañarlos a una de las misiones, si es podían llamarse asi, Sakura prefirió llamarlo saqueo, Sakura salió herida al interponerse entre juugo y el kunay que pudo haberlo matado, con esto Sasuke comprobó que seguía siendo la niña que daría todo por proteger a sus compañeros. Después de este incidente Sasuke decidió que era aun mas peligroso llevarla a las misiones que dejarla en la guarida, ahora en la mente de Sasuke había quedado completamente claro que seguía siendo la Sakura a la que tenían que proteger…

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA BUENO PUES SE QUE ME TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO AUN ASI AGRADESCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN DEJADO, ASI COMO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI SEA DE SU AGRADO.

A PARTIR DE EL PROXIMO CAPI DONDREMOS A SASUKE EN ALGUNOS APUROS ASI QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER Y SGAN ESPERANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI

Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO, QUE LES PARACE SI ESTA VES ME DAN IDEAS DE LOS APUROS EN LO QUE PUEDA ESTAR SASUKE?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…

SU AMIGA

KURENY.


	10. Chapter 10

ANTES DE COMENZAR, DEJENME ACLARAR QUE NI NARUTO NI ALGUNO DE SUS PERDONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

UNA ULTIMA ACLARACION, ESTE CAPITULO ES NARRADO POR **SASUKE (NEGRITAS PARA SASUKE)** Y SAKURA (NORMALES PARA SAKURA), CADA UNO CONTARA LO QUE HAN VIVIDO CON EL OTRO DURANTE LOS PRIMEROS MESES QUE VIVIERON JUNTOS.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Han pasado algunos meses desde que sakura está con nosotros, desde el primer día ha estado durmiendo en mi cuarto, cada noche es la misma rutina, sakura se acomoda para dormir mientras yo tomo un baño y después de eso me aseguro de que ella este completamente dormida, la cobijo bien puesto que las noche son frías, me acomodo y cierro los ojos hasta quedarme dormido.**

**Por las mañanas ella era la primera en levantarse y con la ayuda de Suigetsu prepara el desayuno para todos, al terminar de desayunar, comúnmente una vez a la semana va a un pueblo cercano con Juugo a revisar a los aldeanos y comprar algunos víveres, Y con Karin lo más común es que estén en constante pelea, en la que Suigetsu termina separándolas.**

**Ella ha demostrado que se ha vuelto más fuerte desde que la deje aquella noche en que me fui de la aldea, pero aun así, sigo cuidando de ella, como si siguiera siendo la inocente niña de doce años. Le he prohibido ir a las misiones en las que sé que puede salir lastimada, al igual que la detengo cuando veo que se esfuerza demasiado en los entrenamientos.**

**Juugo asegura que desde que ella llego yo he cambiado mi carácter, dice que soy más tranquilo y que ahora soy más considerado con ellos. Juugo se ha convertido en la única persona con la que puedo hablar, y estos últimos meses a él le di una tarea muy importante…**

**=flash back=**

**-Juugo, quiero que cumplas con una misión-**

**-Sasuke-sama, hare lo que me pida-**

**-Si algo me llegara a pasar, asegúrate de que Sakura esté bien, llévala a la aldea y has hasta lo imposible por hablar con Kakashi, dile lo que paso y pídele que cuide de Sakura-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Promete que cumplirás con esa misión-**

**-Lo hare sasuke-sama-**

**=fin flash back=**

**Aun recuerdo cuando sakura enfermo gracias a una mordedura de serpiente, la fiebre no bajaba y comenzaba a alucinar, se mantenía acostada y me pedía que durmiera con ella, accedí con tal de que se quedara quieta y no se levantara de la cama. Por largo rato ella se abrazó a mí, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, en un instante ella se enderezo y comenzó a sacarse la blusa…**

**-Sakura? Estas bien?-**

**-Si… hace calor no crees sasuke-kun…-**

**Me levante de inmediato y le puse seguro a la puerta para que nadie fuera a entrar, después ella me acorralo contra la pared…**

**-mmm… Sasuke-kun…-**

**Maldije para mis adentros ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, No quería lastimarla y en ocasiones anteriores que Karin intentaba hacer esto, mi cuerpo no tenía reacción alguna, solo que en esta ocasión, mi cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar.**

**-Sakura, reacciona, aléjate-**

**-mmm… también lo quieres Sasuke-kun… lo puedo ver en tu rostro…-**

**Era un lado que no le conocía, el verla sonrojada sin blusa con unas gotas de sudor perdiéndose entre su pecho justo donde comenzaba el sujetador… por Kami-sama, me estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco fue cerrándome más contra la pares, con una de sus manos rozo suavemente mi brazo asiendo que toda mi piel se erizara…**

**-Sakura detente… -**

**-En verdad quieres que me detenga… Sasuke-kun-**

**Maldición seguía sin hacer nada para poder detenerla, la sujete suavemente en un intento de alejarla de mi, pero mi contacto de mano con su brazo hizo que ella soltara un suave gemido que me obligo a soltarla rápidamente… se alejó ligeramente de mi… agradecí a Kami por eso pero apenas y pude reaccionar para sostenerla cuando vi que comenzaba a desvanecerse.**

**La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, cumplí con lo último que me pidió antes, me recosté con ella, y la acomode de forma que ella apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho para dormir.**

**Después de esa noche no pude dormir de nuevo con sakura, como solía hacerlo, ahora cada noche me quedo en la habitación, pero ahora en unas cobijas que tiendo en el suelo. Cada noche antes de dormir la miro hasta que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, me pregunto si es verdad que ella ha cambiado algo en mí, lo que si tengo seguro es que ella causa reacciones en mi que nadie más había logrado tener sobre mí.**

.

.

.

Sabía que Sasuke era frio, además de ser algo insoportable por lo que Suigetsu me había contado pero ahora no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, cuando enferme el cuido de mi hasta que termine de recuperarme, todos los días se encargaba de que Karin no me matara cuando la molestaba porque dormía en la misma habitación de Sasuke y ella no.

No he olvidado la promesa que le hice a Itachi, asi que todos los días me esforzaba por acercarme a el. Cada vez que ellos salían a misiones yo también me preparaba para cumplir con la mía, aunque sasuke no lo notara me encargaba de limpiar la guarida, y acomodar sus cosas. Cuando regresaban comúnmente llegaba herido y agotado, y yo, bueno me encargaba de que se recuperara lo mas pronto posible, asi que después de limpiar sus heridas, le daba parte de mi chacra y lo dejaba dormir toda la noche para que terminara de recuperarse. Por largo tiempo fue asi, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me prohibió hacerlo nuevamente pero sabía que era necesario que recibiera chacra o tardaría mucho mas en recuperarse.

En una ocasión en la que sasuke se encontraba realmente mal decidí desobedecer la orden que me había dado y darle de mi chacra sin importar las consecuencias. Cuando el despertó yo me encontraba a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

-Te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer-

-Esta ves era necesario y tu lo sabes –

-Gracias-

Fue la primera vez en la que el me agradecía algo, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Fueron distintas ocasiones en las que el y yo salíamos a un pequeño claro, el aprovechaba el tiempo para practicar algunos movimientos y yo para descansar y pensar claramente lo que tenía que hacer.

Uno de esos días, decidí contarle lo que Itachi me conto a mi el dia que llegue con akatsuki, cuando por termine de contarle todo se quedó en silencio, solo me miro, expresaba dolor, comencé a acercarme a el para abrazarlo, fue la primera vez que lo hice, sentí como el se relajaba y se aferraba a mi cintura, me pareció escuchar un suave llanto y lo confirme al sentir mi blusa humedecerse por sus lágrimas. Pasamos largo tiempo en ese lugar mirando el cielo en silencio hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y decidimos regresar a la guarida, en el camino me pidió que no contara nada de lo que había pasado, yo solamente asentí.

Después de eso sentí que se acercaba un poco mas a mí, e hicimos mas frecuentes las salidas a ese claro, en el que ya no solo entrenaba, si no que ahora también hablaba con migo.

-Has pensado en regresar a la aldea?-

- Lo hice, después de matar a Orichimaru, también pensé en dejar de buscar a Itachi, pero cada dia que pasaba me daba cuenta de que no seria fácil regresar a la aldea, y se que ahora será mas difícil…-

-Y si tuvieras esa oportunidad…. Regresarías?-

- Lo haría, si taka también pudiera ir, ellos se han convertido en mi equipo, además a ellos también los buscan por ser cómplices de Orichimaru en muchos asesinatos, ellos confiaron en que los ayudaría…-

- Sasuke, le prometí a Itachi que te ayudaría a regresar a la aldea, que no me alejaría de ti y eso es lo que hare, yo me encargare de que los cinco vallamos a la aldea de la hoja, solo tienes que prometer que harán todo lo que sea necesario para hacerlo-

-hmp, claro que lo haremos-

Cuando regresamos a la guarida escribí una carta para Kakashi-sensei y otra para Itachi, después hice una invocación de dos aves para que las entregaran, ahora podía asegurar que cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi, bueno por lo menos una parte.

.

.

.

**Sabia que al prometerle a sakura esforzarnos para ser aceptados en la aldea nuevamente teníamos que hacer muchas cosas y que una de ellas seria ir a prisión o en el mejor de los casos solamente soportar el desprecio de los habitantes de la aldea.**

**Yo sabía que lo soportaría pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que quizá sakura también tendría que pagar por mi error. Ella se había vuelto alguien importante en mi vida, la razón por la que luchaba por regresar a la guarida después de cada misión, el solo mirarla o saber que ella estaba ahí era suficiente, por eso no podía permitir que ella sufriera por mi, tenia que sacrifica mi felicidad por la de ella, realmente Itachi haría mejor trabajo cuidando de ella, por esa razón decidí que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera haría mi ultima petición a Itachi… que cuidara de sakura como si ella fuera suya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA PUES ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE POR QUE SOLO CONSEGUI UN REVIW CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y BUENO, ME PROPUSE ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE DEJEN SU COMENTARIO, PARA MI (Y CREO QUE PARA CUALQUIER ESCRITOR) LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES SABER QUE OPINAN DE SU HISTORIA.

CUALQUIER SUJERENCIA SERA TOMADA EN CUENTA.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

SU AMIGA KURENY.


	11. Chapter 11

ANTES DE COMENZAR DOS COSAS:

1) SEGUIMOS CON **SASUKE EN NEGRITAS **SAKURA EN NORMAL.

2) NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCE.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Decidí que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera haría mi última petición a Itachi… que cuidara de sakura como si ella fuera suya.**

…

**Me desperté como todas la mañanas, Sakura ya se había levantado y de seguro se encontraba en la cocina con Suigetsu. Tome un baño rápido y me vestí con mi traje ninja y me dirigí a la cocina, al llegar ahí no vi a Sakura ni a Suigetsu, ni siquiera algo que me dijera que habían estado ahí, intente no alarmarme pero me fue imposible, comencé a buscarlos por toda la guarida, al no encontrarlos lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que quizá habían ido al pueblo, pero aun con esa probabilidad me era difícil tranquilizarme. Fui a la habitación de Suigetsu, y maldije en voz alta al ver que él seguía durmiendo.**

**-¡Suigetsu! ¡Despierta! ¿Dónde está sakura?- grite desesperado.**

**-Tranquilo ella me dijo que se encargaría sola del desayuno, seguramente salió con Juugo- me respondió tranquilamente mientras volvía a acomodarse.**

**-¡Maldición Suigetsu! Vine a buscarte por qué no encuentro a Sakura así que sería bueno que te levantaras ahora mismo y comenzaras a buscarla- respire profundamente mientras él se levantaba – iré a ver si Juugo está en su habitación o si Karin los ha visto-**

**Salí inmediatamente de la habitación para continuar buscando a sakura era sorprendente que no me hubiera avisado que salida de la guarida, camine lo más rápido que pude a la habitación de Juugo, maldije al recordar que yo fui quien sugirió que tomaran las habitaciones retiradas.**

**Tal y como lo imagine Juugo aun estaba ahí cuidando de su planta, la que el mismo había sembrado.**

**-¿Has visto a Sakura?-**

**-No, me dijo que no iríamos al pueblo hoy-**

**-Bien, no la encuentro por ningún lado y esperaba que estuviera contigo, comienza a buscarla-**

**-Si, Sasuke-sama-**

**Ahora si tenía razones para preocuparme, ella no solía salir sola y menos en las mañanas, decidí que era mejor no molestar a Karin así que los tres salimos de la guarida para buscar a Sakura, Suigetsu se dirigió hacia los terrenos de Akatsuki, Juugo al pueblo y yo al claro que solemos visitar.**

…

Me había levantado más temprano que de lo común, la noche anterior le dije a Suigetsu que yo me haría cargo del desayuno para que el pudiera descansar un poco más, también cancele la visita al pueblo con Juugo, era tiempo de que ellos descansaran un poco mas.

Vi que Sasuke aun se mantenía dormido y parecía muy cómodo por lo que no quise despertarlo y me fui de la guarida sin avisar a nadie.

Camine por largo tiempo hasta llegar al lugar que me habían indicado y espere ahí hasta que llego…

-Me alegra que hayas venido Sakura, dime ¿tienes todo lo que te pedí?-

-Si, aquí esta, espero que con esto puedas arreglar todo, no puedo salir de la guarida todas las mañanas-

-Muy bien, no te preocupes me encargare de todo-

-Gracias-

…

**Active mi sharingan para ver si así lograba ubicar a Sakura, al parecer había ocultado su chacra, seguí avanzando y pensando la razón por la cual se había ido de la guarida sin antes avisarnos, había pasado casi una hora desde que comencé a buscarla y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.**

**Intente tranquilizarme por última vez antes de seguir buscándola, mira a mi alrededor por última vez antes de caminar y como si fuera por arte de magia ahí esta ella caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la guarida llevando algo en las manos, no pude poner atención a lo que llevaba en las manos, solo corrí hacia donde estaba ella, sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza, sentí como ella setenaba, me aleje de ella para mirarla a los ojos.**

**-¿Dónde estabas?- mi voz era seria y que otra cosa quería, se había ido sin avisar preocupándonos a todos.**

**- Yo… me llamaron de la aldea de la hoja, necesitaban una carta firmada y entregada por mí para poder regresar a la aldea, yo solo salí a entregarlas y preferí que fuera en un lugar retirado para que no hubiera problemas- su voz era tranquila pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de ¿temor?.**

**-¡Maldición sakura! No vuelvas a salir de la guarida sin avisar- la mire fijamente, tal y como lo haría un furioso padre a su hija y sin darme cuenta comencé a apretar el brazo de sakura.**

**-Lo… lo lamento sasuke…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – sa… sasuke… me lastimas…- vi como una lagrima comenzaba a surcar su mejilla.**

…

Realmente había hecho enojar a Sasuke, sabía que debí haberle dicho lo que haría, además tarde más de lo esperado, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, le había dicho la verdad y por alguna razón el seguía furioso.

-Sasuke detente… por favor… detente…- no pude contener ni un instante más mis lágrimas, comenzó a soltarme lentamente mientras mis lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Sakura… yo, perdona…- su voz era tranquila y a la vez con un tono de preocupación.

Asentí levemente, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la guarida, una vez ahí Suigetsu y Juugo estaban afuera, al parecer esperando que Sasuke regresara. Apenas me vieron Suigetsu corrió hacia mí y me abrazo y Juugo, bueno el solo se relajó al ver que venía con Sasuke.

-La próxima vez que quieras escapar dímelo y me iré contigo- Bromeo Suigetsu alejándose de mí y mostrando su clórica sonrisa.

-Me alegra que este bien Sakura-san- saludo Juugo.

…

**Cuando llegamos a la guarida Sakura recupero su sonrisa gracias a Suigetsu y Juugo, a pesar de saber que había hecho mal al maltratarla, el orgullo que una vez logre doblegar, hoy se mantenía con fuerza y me impedía hacer algo más por ella.**

**Nuevamente ella y Suigetsu se encargaron del ahora almuerzo mientras tenía que soportar los Reclamos de Karin.**

**El día continuo como cualquier otro, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y regresamos a la guarida, Sakura ni si quiera se interesó en la cena, solo se dirigió a la habitación, mientras que nosotros nos quedábamos en la cocina.**

**Intentaba no demostrar interés en lo que estaba pasando con Sakura, pero por mas que yo lo intentara en mi interior un terrible sentimiento de culpa me carcomía.**

…

Estaba cansada, sabia que sasuke estaba molesto conmigo y sinceramente no tenía ánimos de verlo, tome un baño y después me senté en la cama, solo a pensar en lo que había sucedido en la mañana, todo lo que necesitaba Tsunade para saber si yo me encontraba bien, se lo había proporcionado y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ella aceptara nuestro regreso, si asi era, no regresaría a Konoha si taka no estaba con migo, tal y como Sasuke lo había dicho ellos son mi equipo.

Estaba completamente entrada en mis pensamientos hasta que sasuke entro a la habitación, llegue a creer que no diría ni una sola palabra, pero en lugar de eso entro con una bandeja de comida, la dejo sobre una cajonera y me abrazo por la espalda…

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO?

ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO

AGRADESCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN DEJADO, Y BUENO TODOS LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA, ASI QUE NO DEJEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.

COMO HAN VISTO, BUENO ES LOS FIC, CADA AUTORA TOMA LOS PERSONAJES (SIN FINES LUCROS ETC…) Y HACE LA HISTORIA, TAL Y COMO 1) LLEGA A SU MENTE 2) SE LO DICE EL CORAZON, EL PUNTO ES QUE SI ACEPTO QUE UN SASUKE TIERNO ES EXTRAÑO, MAS SIN EMBARGO, ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE A UN SASUKE CARIÑOSO CON SAKURA?; LA COMPLICIDAD CON AKATSUKI TAMBIEN ES EXTRAÑA SIN EMBARGO INTERESANTE.

SOBRE LOS TIEMPOS EN LOS QUE MANEJAMOS O MANEJO LA HISTORIA, EN OCACIONES OCUPARE TODO UN CAPITULO PARA UN DIA (COMO ESTE CAPI) Y EN OTROS NO SERA ASI.

DUDAS, CONSEJOS, COMENTARIOS Y DE MAS, SON ACEPOTADOS Y TOMADOS UN CUENTA.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO SU AMIGA…

KURENY.


	12. Capítulo 12

ANTES DE COMENZAR DOS COSAS:

1) SEGUIMOS CON **SASUKE EN NEGRITAS **SAKURA EN NORMAL.

2) NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCE.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba completamente entrada en mis pensamientos hasta que sasuke entro a la habitación, llegue a creer que no diría ni una sola palabra, pero en lugar de eso entro con una bandeja de comida, la dejo sobre una cajonera y me abrazo por la espalda…

-Sakura, no quería lastimarte, en verdad lo lamento… por favor perdóname…-

Podía sentir en su voz que estaba hablando enserio, que lo único que quería era que lo perdonara, comenzó a abrazarme más fuerte, como respuesta sujete sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste sasuke?... yo te dije la verdad, no quería ponerlos en peligro, solo quería ayudarlos…-

-Lo se Sakura, se tus intenciones, se lo que hiciste, y porque lo hiciste, yo me preocupe demasiado, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, te aseguro que nunca volverá a pasar, mañana iré a buscar a Itachi, le pediré que te lleve a la aldea, y si te niegas a regresar, entonces que cuide de ti-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Sasuke…?-

-Que no regresaremos a la aldea contigo, yo…-

No pude dejarlo terminar de hablar, sentí mi corazón romperse, me separe de el escasos segundos para abrazarlo por el cuello dejando que el me abrazara por la cintura. No pude seguir hablando solo llore, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme dormida entre sus brazos.

…

**Apenas se quedó dormida la acomode en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo, sabía que para ambos, incluso para taka sería difícil separarse, pero era lo mejor, así ella no saldría lastimada, y aunque me odiara de por vida, tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para que ella estuviera bien. La mire desde la puerta de la habitación por largo tiempo, Salí de ahí y hable con juugo que lo que haría, él se encargaría de que Sakura se quedara en la guarida hasta que yo regresara con Itachi. Después regrese a la habitación, tome un baño y sentí la necesidad de dormir con ella una última vez.**

**El sol comenzó a salir mostrando un nuevo día, me desperté como todos los días, solo que en esta ocasión Sakura seguía durmiendo. Acaricie su cabello mientras quitaba los mechones que caían en su rostro, tome un baño rápido y salí de ahí, lo más seguro era que Juugo ya estuviera despierto y esperándome junto con Suigetsu en la puerta.**

**-Suigetsu, iré solo-**

**-Lo mejor será que uno te acompañe-**

**-He dicho que iré solo, cuiden que no salga-**

**-Nunca he contradicho una decisión suya, Sasuke-san, pero en esta ocasión expresare mi desacuerdo, sakura-san no tiene porque irse en contra de su voluntad-**

**-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en algo que tenga que ver con la pelo de chicle, a pesar de que todos los días peleamos, creo que si se fuera sería muy aburrido estar aquí-**

**-Si Sakura se va, me voy con ella, sin importar lo que tenga que soportar-**

**- Deja de decir tonterías, Sakura regresara a la aldea, y ustedes vendrán conmigo-**

**-Apoyo la idea de Suigetsu, Sasuke-san, también iré con Sakura-san-**

**Ahora más que nunca tenía que aclarar mis ideas, me di la vuelta y salí de la guarida. Camine hasta llegar al claro que solíamos visitar, me senté a la sombra de un árbol y mire al cielo. Era sorprendente como Sakura había logrado ganarse el cariño de todos, incluso al punto en el que decidieran irse con ella.**

…

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, puesto que había dormido demasiado, solo me cambie de ropa y salí de la habitación, llegue a la cocina Suigetsu y Juugo estaban ahí, al parecer esperándome.

-Sakura, me alegra que ya estés despierta-

-¿Pasa algo? Están extraños- pregunte extrañada, por cualquier razón y a pesar de cualquier cosa Suigetsu nunca dejaría un desayuno a medias.

-Termine de empacar… - Karin entro a la cocina.

-¿Porque empacaste Karin? ¿Saldrán a una misión?-

-Sakura-san, Sasuke-san a salido a buscar a Itachi para que usted sea llevada a la aldea, y nosotros iremos con usted a donde sea que valla-

-Su lugar es con Sasuke, no conmigo-

-Ahora también es nuestro lugar estar contigo pelo de chicle, así que ¿nos aceptas contigo?-

-gracias chicos-

Me di la vuelta y salí a buscar a Sasuke, era necesario impedir que hablara con Itachi asi que al primer lugar al que fui, fue a la guarida de akatsuki.

-¡Ita-kun!- Si realmente extrañaba llamarlo asi, lo vi salir sonriente y tras el venia Kisame.

-¿Saku? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Sasuke- si realmente tenía razón.

-¿El no ha venido contigo?-

-No lo ha hecho-

-Quiere que regrese a Konoha yo sola, y ahora taka me a jurado que se quedaran conmigo, pero no me quiero ir hasta que todo esté listo para que sasuke regrese-

-Sakura, lo mejor será que regreses a la aldea, si Sasuke así lo quiere hazlo, no sigas con la promesa, yo mismo te llevare para que estés a salvo, puedes ir por taka si así lo quieres-

…

**Había pasado casi medio día en ese claro, y aun no podía tomar una decisión clara, mi corazón me decía que Sakura debía quedarse a mi lado, pero mi mente me contradecía y me obligaba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Sakura se fuera.**

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- **

**-Sakura…-**

**-Solo vine a decirte que regresare a la aldea, Suigetsu ira conmigo, Karin y Juugo se quedaran-**

**Me quede en silencio realmente me había impactado la noticia, como era posible que ella hubiera decidido irse, cuando apenas la noche anterior lloraba por quedarse.**

**-Así que tomaste tu decisión-**

**-Sí, Itachi y Kisame nos escoltaran hasta la entrada.-**

**Me di la vuelta para verla partir, quería correr y decirle que no se fuera que esperara un poco más para regresar, a la aldea todos juntos, pero era tarde, ella había tomado su decisión, ahora solo quedaba decir adiós. **

…

Apenas comencé a caminar para alejarme las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas, jure que estaría ahí a su lado pero este era el final de aquella promesa, ahora solo podía desearle lo mejor rezar a Kami-sama, para que lo cuidara en sus futuras misiones. Apresure mi paso hasta llegar a la guarida de taka donde Suigetsu me esperaba listo para partir.

-estoy listo Sakura-

-Bien, entonces vámonos-

Sabía que su sonrisa era falsa, estaba triste al sabes que abandonaría a taka y que quizá un día tendría que pelear contra ellos.

El camino hasta la guarida de akatsuki fue silencioso, después se unieron Itachi y kisame, el reto del camino también fue callado, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar, aún tenía un nudo en la garganta y me impedía hablar.

…

**La noche comenzó a caer y decidí que era hora de volver a la guarida, para esta hora lo más seguro era que Sakura estuviera a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea.**

**Me pregunte como hubiera sido si sakura se hubiera quedado, sabía que era tonto pensarlo, ella seguía siendo la niña que se enamoró de un Sasuke que ahora ya no existía, y yo, ahora me había convertido en alguien en quien no valía la pena perder el tiempo, no era más que escoria… a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Kakashi cuando el equipo 7 comenzaba…**

**-Aquel que traiciona a su aldea es escoria, pero es peor que escoria, aquel que abandonaba a sus amigos-**

**Me maldije por ser un imbécil que prefiere mantener su orgullo a tener a las personas que más quiere a su lado.**

**La guarida estaba en silencio, incluso antes de que Sakura llegara Juugo se mantenía despierto hasta que llegara, y Karin solía recibirme con uno de sus gritos, pero ahora nada, al parecer había cambiado todo y así seria de hoy en adelante, aquí se cerraba este capítulo. **

…

Después de horas de camino llegamos frente a las puertas de la aldea, me despedí de Itachi y Kisame con un abrazo y la promesa de volver a vernos pronto.

Avance con paso firme seguida de suigetsu jurando que a partir de ese momento cerraba un capítulo más de mi vida y comenzaba uno nuevo, ahora junto a mis amigos y mi aldea.

-Dígale a Tsunade-sama que Sakura Haruno está de vuelta en la aldea-

- Me alegra que estés aquí Sakura- ese era Kakashi de seguro me había visto en el bosque y se había adelantado a la aldea.

-También me alegra regresar Kakashi-sensei-

No soporte ni un minuto más, simplemente me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza, llore contra su pecho, todas las lágrimas que había guardado por fin salieron, el correspondió al abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello esperando a que terminara de llorar.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, Naruto, Sai y todos los que estamos en la aldea estaremos contigo, y te ayudaremos cuando nos necesites, nunca te dejaremos-

Sabía que me hablaba con la verdad que ellos nunca me abandonarían. Después de unos minutos así seque mis lágrimas y fuimos a la torre hokague donde Tsunade-sama nos esperaba con algunos papeles, reglas, y nuestras nuevas bandas, signo de pertenencia a la aldea de la hoja. Aceptamos distintos términos para poder partir a la mí casa, la casa que ahora compartiría con Suigetsu.

-Es hora de escribir un nuevo capítulo ¿no crees suigetsu?-

-Así es Sakura-chan… dime ¿Cómo me veo con mi banda de la aldea?-

-Eres todo un galán-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA CHICAS ¿COMO ESTAN?

¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME DIGAN **QUE FINAL LES GUSTARIA MAS?**

MUY BIEN AGRADESCO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SUGUEN ESTE FIC A CADA CAPITULO.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

SU AMIGA

KURENY

AHORA DEJEN SU COMENTARIO CLICK AQUI

I

I

V


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA, SE QUE TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO QUI ESTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, DEL CUAL ESPERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERANDO QUE A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA LECTURA.

ANTES DE COMENZAR RECORDAR QUE NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.

Y TAMBIEN EL HECHO DE QUE ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN ES NARRADO POR SAKURA Y SASUKE, ADEMAS DE QUE POR SER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEJAREMOS QUE JUUGO, SUIGETSU Y KARIN TAMBIEN PARTICIPEN AN LA NARRACION, PARA ESTOS ULTIMOS TRES LES PONDRE LA LETRA _CURSIVA_.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO COMENZAMOS.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura…-**

**-Solo vine a decirte que regresare a la aldea, Suigetsu ira conmigo, Karin y Juugo se quedaran-**

…

Aceptamos distintos términos para poder partir a la mí casa, la casa que ahora compartiría con Suigetsu.

…

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Suigetsu y yo vivíamos en la aldea nuevamente, ambos hacíamos misiones junto con Kakashi y Naruto, solo en dos ocasiones Sai fue con nosotros. Tsunade se había convencido de que nosotros no teníamos malas intenciones contra la aldea y había retirado la vigilancia ambu de mi casa.

Desde que llegamos ninguno de los dos tuvo contacto con taka, mucho a favor de que no desconfiaran de nosotros. En distintas ocasiones hable con tsunade sobre la posibilidad de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, lo cual ella aceptaría pero no sabía si el consejo lo haría.

En cuanto a Suigetsu se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos de naruto y ahora ambos acostumbraban comer ramen después de cada misión o antes de salir a una. Yo había regresado a trabajar en el hospital cuando no tenía una misión, Ino y Hinata pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo, después de todo eran mis mejores amigas. Kakashi no había cambiado mucho seguía llegando tarde a los entrenamientos y mi relación con Suigetsu seguía siendo la misma, por las mañanas los dos preparábamos en desayuno y el almuerzo para ambos después salíamos al hospital o entrenar por la noche el tomaba un baño mientras yo preparaba la cena y después de cenar yo tomaba un baño y dormíamos hasta el día siguiente para repetir la rutina. Muchos preguntaban si mi vida era aburrida por la rutina, la verdad no era así, cada día estaba de risas y nuevas tonterías, peleas, aventuras, pero aun así, podría asegurar que a mi vida le faltaba algo…

…

**Desde que sakura se había ido de taka, todo había cambiado, faltaban las peleas entre Suigetsu y Karin, las risas de Suigetsu, Juugo había decidido no salir de su habitación a menos que fura para comer o alguna misión, Incluso Karin había dejado de gritar Sasukito cada que regresaba a la guarida. No sabíamos nada de ellos desde entonces y no podíamos hacer nada para cambiar eso.**

**-¡Juugo!- grite con fuerza al parecer se había ido o cambiado de habitación, ninguna de sus pertenencias estaban- maldición… ¡Karin!- ninguno de los dos estaba – donde diablos se metieron-**

**Busque por toda la guarida hasta que en un rincón del comedor encontré una nota…**

_**Lo siento mucho sasuke-kun, Juugo y yo hemos decidido ir a donde sakura y suigetsu. Decidimos no decírtelo antes por temor a que no nos lo permitieras, no queríamos dejarte pero realmente los extrañamos. Espero que estés bien y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que el día en que quieras regresar a la aldea lo puedas hacer. Cuando estemos en la aldea buscaremos a sakura, seguramente ella nos ayudara.**_

_**Karin…**_

**-así que eso era, se fueron- susurre en vos baja al final de cuentas estaba solo no había quien me escuchara.**

**Camine en silencio hasta en claro que solíamos visitar sakura y yo, realmente desde ese último día el que estuvimos ahí, no había regresado a ese lugar. Me tire en el suelo mirando el cielo, me preguntaba si ¿realmente valía la pena dejar todo lo que amo por orgullo?, taka me había dejado, sakura a quien en un principio retuve a la fuerza me había abandonado, sin que yo pudiera decirle lo que sentía por ella…**

…

Suigetsu y yo nos encontrábamos camino a la torre hokague, al parecer había una nueva misión. Una vez ahí nos sorprendimos al ver que ni siquiera Naruto había llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hokague-sama?- pregunto Suigetsu.

-Los he llamado para informarles que ambos irán a Suna a un entrenamiento de tres meses, Sakura, enseñaras algunas técnicas a los estudiantes de Suna y un medico ninja de Suna te mostrara algunas técnicas nuevas que vendrás a enseñar aquí, Suigetsu, tu entrenamiento será con los ninjas, al parecer una nueva técnica de pelea en la que la espada es dotada de un chacra distinto al que siempre es usado- tomo aire y nos miró – ¿pueden hacerlo?-

-Lo haremos Tsunade-sama- respondí entusiasmada, hacía mucho que no veía a Gaara, Kankuro y Temari - ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-Mañana a primera hora-

-Iremos a empacar, pero antes, Tsunade-sama si, Juugo y Karin llegaran a pedir ser aceptados en la aldea, permítaselos y entrégueles esto- le entregue una copia de las llaves de mi casa- que Juugo se quede en la habitación de Suigetsu y Karin en la mía, por favor-

-Muy bien así será Sakura-

Después de salir de la torre ambos fuimos a los campos de entrenamiento a buscar a naruto y Kakashi, sería bueno avisarles que no estaríamos por largo tiempo, cuando le informe a Naruto este me abrazo y lloro, me rogaba para que no me fuera, pero yo sabía que una oportunidad como esta no la podía desperdiciar además, sería bueno distraerme.

La noche comenzaba a caer, Suigetsu y yo estábamos terminando de empacar las cosas que necesitaríamos, para nuestro viaje, dejamos todo listo y nos fuimos a dormir, no fue una noche tranquila en la que pudiese descansar, llovía y había truenos y relámpagos, salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala, ahí estaba Suigetsu, leyendo un libro, me senté a su lado, desde que llegamos a la aldea, cada noche que había tormenta nos sentábamos en la sala y el esperaba a que me quedara dormida para llevarme a mi cuarto.

…

**Amanecía nuevamente, la noche anterior había estado lloviendo, inconscientemente me pregunte como estarían Juugo y Karin, aun no habrían llegado a la aldea y no sé cómo habían pasado la noche.**

**Durante la noche no había podido dormir, la pase pensando que haría ahora que no había nadie, a decir verdad tenia distintas opciones, regresar a la aldea, la primera que vino a mi mente esa noche, formar un nuevo equipo, aunque sería difícil encontrar ninjas leales como lo eran ellos, aliarme a otro grupo, aunque esa idea era la peor. **

**Finalmente me decidí, afrontaría mis consecuencias, lo que tuviera que hacer lo haría, de cierto modo Konoha era mi hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía, y era hora de regresar ahí.**

…

Cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi rostro me levante y tal como lo esperaba Suigetsu ya tenía la comida lista, eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y era hora de partir, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la aldea, donde Sai, Kakashi y Naruto nos esperaban para despedirse.

Naruto estaba en un mar de llanto, pero aun así contento porque era una gran oportunidad para superarnos así como el con Jiraiya, ahora lo único que esperaba es que a nuestro regreso pudiéramos encontrar a Karin, Juugo y Sasuke en la aldea.

El camino a Suna fuer tranquilo aunque largo una vez que llegamos al desierto un grupo de ninjas nos esperaba para guiarnos hasta nuestro destino.

-katsekague-sama, Sakura-san y Suigetsu-san están aquí-

-bien déjenlos pasar, yo mismo los atenderé-

Entramos a la oficina, ahí estaba Gaara, llevaba puesto su traje ninja, al parecer era más cómodo que llevar puesto el traje de kague.

-Kague-sama- salude respetuosamente a lo que el frunció el ceño recordándome a Sasuke.

-Sakura, por favor, llámame Gaara aún sigo siendo un joven de tu edad, no por ser Kague me llames así, dejemos las formalidades de lado, me alegro que hayas aceptado venir a Suna- termino sonriendo.

-La verdad es un honor venir aquí-

-Deben estar cansados por el viaje, ambos se quedaran en mi casa, junto con mis hermanos, espero que no les moleste, pero será mejor así, además hay suficiente espacio-

-No habrá ningún problema, verdad Suigetsu-

-Claro que no-

Los tres fuimos a la casa de Gaara, realmente era grande, ahí nos esperaban Temari y Kankuro, este último al verme me abrazo con fuerza, cosa que me sorprendió. Después nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones la de Suigetsu estaba a un lado de la mía, cosa que me agrado, así si no podía dormir iría con él.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde por lo que decidimos preparar la cena entre Suigetsu y yo, para después comer con Gaara y los demás, después descansaríamos pues al día siguiente comenzarían nuestros entrenamientos.

…

_Habíamos llegado a Konoha, realmente era más grande de lo que pensábamos, a pesar de que el camino fue largo y cansado estábamos felices de haber llegado, aunque Juugo no lo demostrara, en la entrada se encontraban dos ninjas que al parecer nos habían reconocido desde que nos paramos frente a las puertas, puesto que uno de ellos de inmediato nos llevó hasta la torre donde se encontraba la hokague. Una vez ahí entramos a su oficina, ella era completamente diferente a lo que me imaginaba por lo que Sakura nos había contado, me imaginaba una mujer delgada, de pelo castaño, y de simpático carácter, pero me encontré a una mujer de pelo rubio, algo dotada… y de carácter duro, tal y como es Sakura cuando se enoja._

_-Ustedes deben ser Karin y Juugo, Sakura me hablo de ustedes, los habíamos estado esperando desde hace mucho, tienen buenas referencias así que solo aplicare un pequeño castigo, harán trabajo comunitario y serán vigilados por ninjas ambu las 24 horas del día, hasta que se hayan ganado mi total confianza-_

_-Hokague-sama, ¿Sakura-san le dijo algo más?- esta vez fue Juugo el que hablo._

_-A, si, casi lo olvidaba, ella dejo las llaves de su casa, ahí se quedaran-_

_-¿Dónde está ella?-_

_-Ella está en Suna, en una misión, estará fuera por tres meses, espero se ganen mi confianza en ese tiempo- dijo tranquilamente – entes de que lo olvide, estas son suyas- dijo entregándonos unas bandas con el símbolo de la hoja- bienvenidos a la aldea-_

_Ambos sonreímos y nos pusimos las bandas, realmente estábamos felices de recibirlas y formar parte de la aldea, al salir de ahí unos ambu nos guiaron hasta la casa de Sakura, ellos estaban afuera mientras Juugo acomodaba sus cosas yo preparaba la comido, Sakura había surtido muy bien la despensa al parecer sabía que estaríamos aquí mientras ella no estuviera._

…

Me desperté temprano, no había podido dormir bien, era diferente a mi casa y mi cuarto, y extrañaba esa sensación, al parecer Suigetsu había estado en las mismas condiciones, ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina y casi por costumbre paramos el desayuno, cuando teníamos todo listo Temari y Kankuro llegaron, dijeron que Gaara había tenido que irse antes, pero que ellos nos llevarían a donde eran los entrenamientos.

…

**Me encontraba frente a las puertas de la aldea mientras algunos ninjas que se encontraban en la puerta me miraban completamente desconcertados, incluso podía decir que con miedo.**

**-Quiero hablar con Tsunade- hable y uno de ellos se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.**

**-Ella no te recibirá- **

**-hmp, ya está informada de que vendría, ahora llévenme con ella o yo mismo entrare hasta la torre-**

**Finalmente uno de ellos comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, me llevo hasta la torre donde Tsunade miraba por la ventana.**

**-Finalmente el gran Sasuke Uchiha se digna a regresar a la aldea- dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risa – ¿Cuál es tu motivo de regreso?-**

**-Hmp- rodé los ojos, realmente no sabía que me había hecho regresar – mi equipo esta aquí, decidí unirme a ellos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

BUENO ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ASI QUE ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

SU AMIGO KURENY.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA, PUES QUI LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, ESPERANDO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.

NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

SEGUIMOS CON LA NARRACION EN TRES: **SASUKE,** SAKURA, _JUUGO, SUIGETSU Y KARIN._

COMENZAMOS.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Finalmente el gran Sasuke Uchiha se digna a regresar a la aldea- dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risa – ¿Cuál es tu motivo de regreso?-**

**-Hmp- rodé los ojos, realmente no sabía que me había hecho regresar – mi equipo esta aquí, decidí unirme a ellos-**

**-Bien, en ese caso, trabajo comunitario, por tres meses, después continuaras con entrenamiento y misiones para gennin, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza y tu banda se te entregara dentro de tres meses, el barrio Uchiha es tuyo así que puedes regresar ahí- me miro como esperando a que dijera algo a lo que yo la mire alzando una ceja – ¿Qué esperas Uchiha? Lárgate! –**

**Salí de ahí después de eso, apenas di un paso fuera de la oficina dos ambu se colocaron frente a mí, informando que me mantendrían vigilado, valla fiasco en el que me había metido, lo único bueno que encontré es que no tendría que estar en prisión, y por lo que veo, Sakura y taka estaban bien.**

**Llegue al barrio, seguía tal y como lo había dejado a mi partida, aun había casas destruidas, esta vez en mi tiempo libre me dedicaría a restaurarlo, después cuando reciba la banda y tenga el barrio en mejores condiciones traeré a taka. Los ambu se quedaron en la entrada del barrio así que no me preocuparía por ellos.**

**Entre a la casa donde viví cuando pequeño, camine hasta llegar a la que había sido mi habitación, algo estaba mal, yo no había dejado la foto familiar sobre mi cama, además no tenia polvo, alguien había estado ahí, escuche un pequeño ruido y me puse en alerta, me fije por la ventana y vi que los ambu que vigilaban la entrada corrían a la parte trasera, salí de inmediato, ¿Qué era lo que perseguían?**

…

El entrenamiento era duro, y cansado, apenas había realizado un técnica básica como "calentamiento" y ya estaba agotada, Kankuro también asistía al entrenamiento así que no me preocupaba mucho por estar sola, Temari se había ido con suigetsu al entrenamiento.

-Veo que estas cansada- Kankuro estaba a mi lado.

-Si un poco, pero no hay problema, me esforzare mas- le sonreí, realmente no me rendiría tan fácilmente, Tsunade me había confiado esto y lo cumpliré.

-Te prometo que cuando esto termine te llevare a comer en el mejor lugar que hay-

-Gracias Kankuro, pero no es necesario, en verdad, Suigetsu y yo siempre nos encargamos de la comida-

-En ese caso no permitiré que sea así mientras estés aquí-

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, Temari y Suigetsu nos alcanzaron en ese restaurante de barbacoa, contamos todo lo sucedido durante el día y nos reíamos de nuestros errores.

/ TRES MESES DESPUES /

-Gracias por todo Gaara- Agradecía Suigetsu con una amplia sonrisa.

-En verdad les agradezco por todo, esperamos regresar pronto-

-Los estaremos esperando-

-Adiós-

Nos alejamos de la aldea mientras les decíamos adiós, el camino de regreso a la aldea, nos pareció más corto, ambos estábamos ansiosos, queríamos saber si Juugo y Karin estaban ahí. Apresuramos el paso hasta las puertas de la aldea, los dos ninjas que se encontraban ahí sonrieron alegres, a lo que nosotros respondimos de la misma forma. Queríamos regresar rápido a casa, pero antes había que informar a la hokague de nuestro regreso y la misión.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade, cuando escuchamos una voz muy conocida para ambos.

…

**-Bien, cumpliste con todo, los ambu se van, solo espero que no nos traiciones, he confiado en ti, a partir de ahora te unirás a un equipo para realizar las misiones- **

**-Hmp, quiero a taka conmigo, como mi equipo-**

**-Entonces que así sea, aun que, Suigetsu ya es compañero de Sakura y Naruto, en su lugar entrara Sai-**

**-Hmp-**

…

-Suigetsu, ¿escuchaste?-

-No podemos estar alucinando los dos o ¿sí?, Sasuke regreso a la aldea-

-¿Tsunade-sama?- toque la puerta escuchando un adelante – Tsunade-sama estamos de regreso, la misión se completo sin contratiempos-

-En ese caso pueden retirarse, Sakura, Karin y Juugo siguen en tu departamento-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama me retiro-

-También me retiro Hokague-sama-

Hicimos una pequeña reverencia y salimos, ambos intentamos no mostrar interés por el hecho de que Sasuke estaba ahí, caminamos tranquilamente hasta mi departamento, apenas nos paramos cerca Juugo salió a nuestro encuentro seguido de Karin.

-¡Pelo de chicle te hemos extrañado!- grito abrazándome, a pesar de que vivimos peleando nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas.

-También te extrañe Karin-

-Sakura-san me alegra que este de regreso-

-Deja el san de lado Juugo, también me alegra que estén aquí- dije abrazándolo mientas Suigetsu y Karin comenzaban a pelear – vamos chicos acabamos de llegar y ya están peleando- todos reímos hasta notar la presencia e alguien más.

-Sasuke-san- saludo Juugo.

-Sasuke-kun…- inconscientemente ese kun salió de mi boca.

-Déjenme hablar con ella-

Vi que todos asintieron y entraron a la casa, después Sasuke comenzó a caminar y yo simplemente lo seguí.

.-.-.-.

_-¿qué le pasara a Sasuke?-_

_-¿A que te refieres pelo de zanahoria?- cuestiono Suigetsu._

_-A que Sasuke-san no había venido desde que llego, ni siquiera habíamos hablado con el en estos tres meses-_

_-Solo espero que no lastime a Sakura-_

_Todos nos miramos entre si, a pesar de que sakura era fuerte sabíamos mejor que nadie que ella tenía un gran sentimiento por Sasuke._

…

**La lleve lejos de su casa cerca del barrio Uchiha, quería decirle todo lo que sentí a su partida, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. La mire caminar a mi lado con la mirada al suelo, me pregunte si era por mí, o si algo más había pasado en el viaje.**

**-¿Estas feliz de que haya regresado?- pregunte deteniéndome.**

**-yo… su pongo que si-**

**-Perdóname por lo que paso cuando estábamos en la guarida, solo quería que estuvieras bien-**

**-Si era porque te buscaban, o por cualquier peligro yo hubiera peleado a su lado-**

**-Sé que lo harías, es por eso que decido que era mejor que regresaras a la aldea, estarías mejor aquí… si algo nos llegaba a pasar no estarías sola, Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu eran buscados por estar conmigo, no había forma de que ellos te protegieran-**

**-No sería necesario, se cuidarme sola-**

**-¡Deja de hacer eso Sakura! Sabes bien que aunque ahora seas más fuerte sigues siendo una chica, sigues teniendo que hacer tus misiones con dos o tres chicos a tu lado…- negué lentamente con la cabeza – Sakura…- ella no me dejo continuar.**

**-Cállate Sasuke, sé que para ti sigo siendo esa molestia, perdona por haber estado con taka, pero no fui yo quien quiso quedarse, tú me retuviste en mi contra- vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y a ella intentando que no cayeran – no volveré a interferir en tu camino, tu tampoco te pongas en el mío – intento irse pero la tome del brazo.**

**-¿No entiendes lo que quiero decirte? ¿Siempre tiene que ser así?- me miro desconcertada - ¿No puedes simplemente dejar que sea yo quien te proteja?-**

**-Deja de decir tonterías-**

**-Desde aquella vez, cuando me fui de la aldea – hable sin soltarla – no quería que por mí, tu sufrieras, que tu tuvieras que cargar con todo, por eso te deje, sabía que Naruto y Kakashi cuidarían de ti, Sakura…- hice que me mirara a los ojos – mírame, no te estoy mintiendo – tome sus manos entre las mías – Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero te pido que solo dejes que te proteja, que me dejes estar a tu lado - no pudo retener un más sus lágrimas, la abrace dejando que sus lágrimas se secaran en mi ropa mientras acariciaba su cabello – Nunca te volveré a dejar, lo prometo –**

…

Me parecía un sueño todo lo que Sasuke me estaba diciendo, pero en mi interior sabía que él me estaba diciendo la verdad, me aferre a al con todas mis fuerzas mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas corrieran, a pesar de que me jure no volver a llorar por él.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurre solo para él.

-Extrañaba tanto ese Kun… Sakura… - me separo un poco de él apenas lo necesario para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran – te amo – y cerro con un beso, nuestro primer beso.

- También te amo, Sasuke-kun –

Ese día lo pasamos juntos, hasta que la noche comenzaba a caer y me llevo a mi departamento.

…

_-¿Dónde estarán? Ya han estado toda la tarde fuera –_

_-Deja de preocuparte tiburón, de seguro Sakura se encontró con sus amigos-_

_-eso no es normal en ella, ¿Quizá sasuke le está haciendo algo?-_

_-Sasuke-san no lastimaría a Sakura-_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Juugo? Con Sasuke nunca se sabe-_

_-Entonces ve a buscarla-_

_-Buena idea pelos de Zanahoria, tus neuronas por fin despertaron-_

_-Cállate maldito dientes de tiburón-_

_-Ellos están aquí, dejen de pelear- aviso juugo deteniendo mi pelea con Suigetsu._

_En verdad estaba celosa porque siempre espere que Sasuke se fijara en mí, pero desde que nos unimos a él, yo sabía que en su corazón ya había alguien más, aun así, se que es Suigetsu quien realmente está en mi corazón y así como Sasuke, y día tendré el valor para decírselo, mientras tanto seguiré peleando con él._

…

Entre a la casa Juugo se encontraba cuidando su pequeña planta, me encantaba mirar como cuidaba de ella, era lo más preciado que tenía, Suigetsu y Karin peleaban como siempre era todo lo que extrañaba.

-Estamos en casa- salude con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke entraba atrás de mí.

-Pelos de chicle dile al tiburón que se calme- pedía Karin empujando a Suigetsu.

-Quietos- ordeno Sasuke haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y Juugo prestara atención- Suigetsu, Juugo, mañana ambos se irán a vivir al barrio Uchiha, Sakura y Karin se quedaran-

-¿Qué? ¿Estaremos separados? – Cuestiono Suigetsu mientras me miraba.

-Solo será por un tiempo- aseguro Sasuke – trabajaremos para reconstruir el barrio, después vendrán las dos –

Como era costumbre Suigetsu y yo preparamos la cena, y todos comimos juntos, después nos fuimos a dormir, Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu se quedaron en la sala mientras nosotras dormíamos en los cuartos.

Al día siguiente ayudamos con las cosas que se llevarían al barrio Uchiha, después cada día que teníamos libre ayudábamos a reconstruir las casas, aunque el avance del día fuera poco, al final del día estábamos felices por el simple hecho de que estábamos juntos. No paso mucho tiempo para que anunciáramos a nuestros amigos que estábamos saliendo, todos lo tomaron bien, menos Lee, pero no tardó mucho en superarlo.

Al pasar del tiempo terminamos de reconstruir todo el barrio y Karin y yo nos fuimos a vivir ahí, cada uno de los integrantes de taka tenía su casa, mientras que Sasuke y yo Vivíamos en la casa que había sido de sus padres.

…

**Cada día que compartía con Sakura y taka estaba lleno de risas, alegrías, no puedo negar que también había tristezas y peleas, sin embargo éramos felices. Realizábamos misiones, en ocasiones juntos otras en diferentes equipos, aun así me sentía feliz, solo hacía falta algo en mi vida…**

**-Sakura vámonos solo faltas tú-**

**-Ya voy Sasuke-kun- grito mientras salía de la casa portando un hermoso vertido blanco que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y resaltaba su abultado vientre – ya estoy lista-**

**- Estas hermosa, más que nunca- le sonreí – andando o no llegaremos –**

**Caminamos hasta un claro fuera de los territorios de konoha, ahí estaban ellos, Itachi la vio y corrió a ella para abrazarla, mientras todos los demás saludaban.**

**-Me alegra verte Saku, pero mira que te ha hecho este maldito – dijo mientras reía y me miraba amenazante.**

**-Nada malo Ita-kun – solo disfrutaba de verla feliz.**

**-Lamento que no podamos ser nosotros quienes vallamos a verlos, pero entenderán que ya no somos unos jóvenes de 15 años para burlar la seguridad-**

**-Por eso no tendrás que preocuparte Itachi, vendremos a verlos cada que podamos – hable mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda.**

**-Eso no podrá ser hermanito-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices Ita-kun?- pregunto Sakura desconcertada.**

**-El día que nazcan tus hijos, estaré ahí, después nos marcharemos, no podré estar para su boda, pero rezare por su felicidad, las cosas se han complicado y todo akatsuki tiene que reunirse-**

**-Ya veo, realmente los extrañare- hablo Sakura un poco triste.**

**-Y díganme, ¿Ya saben que será?- hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Cómo se llamara?-**

**-Un niño – respondí – Se llamara Itachi-**

**-¿Hablan enserio?- pregunto cómo no creyendo lo que decía.**

**-Claro Ita-kun, será tan fuerte como ustedes, además ¿dos Sasuke?, creo que no sería bueno- los tres reímos ella tenía razón.**

**Disfrutamos de la comida que habíamos llevado, platicamos, y reímos de cómo eran molestados Kisame y Suigetsu, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y decidimos que era hora de regresar a casa, Sakura estaba de 8 meses y tenía que descansar.**

…

Por fin llego el tan esperado día, aun no pasaba del medio día y yo me encontraba en nuestra habitación haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo mientras que Sasuke entrenaba con Naruto.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Juugo! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, casi al instante ellos aparecieron frente a mi – Ya es hora, Sasuke no esta, tengo que llegar al hospital-

-Juugo hazte cargo de Sasuke, yo la llevo-

Suigetsu me tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia el hospital mientras que Juugo se encargaba de que Sasuke llegara para el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo. Por fin en el hospital Sasuke llego cuando estaba siendo pasada a la sala de parto.

-¡Puja Sakura!- gritaba Tsunade para animarme – Ya casi, un poco más – escuche el llanto de nuestro hijo.

A los pocos minutos me encontraba en una de las habitaciones con el pequeño, entre mis brazos con sasuke por un lado, y todas las personas cercanas a nosotras. Fui dada de alta al igual que Itachi a la mañana siguiente, al entrar a la casa vi un hermoso arreglo de flores en la mesita de la sala con una pequeña tarjeta, y en el suelo unas bolsas de regalo.

_Tu hijo es hermoso, cuídalo mucho._

_Deseo que sean felices._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Mire a sasuke quien sostenía al niño, todo estaba cumplido, yo había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi y Sasuke, el cumplió con lo que más deseaba, Reconstruir su clan.

Yo solo les aseguro que en esta historia puedo decir que aún no termina y que viviremos felices por siempre.

_FIN._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE A:

Strikis

lovefanfictionxmas

JuDDi

aRiElLa 95

KaRuMiUcHiHa

Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo

SaKu-14

A-Z-a-z-1-0

6 Isanami no hime 9

luniitaturksa

betsy268

Katary Kanae

Sakuritah

Natsumi No Chiharu

Niktee Blume

MaRu-chan MKV

QUIENES HAN ESTADO DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS, ALGUNAS DESDE QUE ESTE FIC ERA UN ONESHOT. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO.

QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO FIC…

PROPONGAN SI QUIEREN ALGO EN ESPECIAL

SU AMIGA KURENY.


End file.
